No Te Enamores Del Enemigo
by Mrz.Cullen
Summary: Los Cullen y los Swan son enemigos por un motivo. ¿Que pasa cuando Bella y Edward se vean por primera ves? ¿Cambiara esa mirada la forma de ver las cosas? ¿Que pasa cuando estas solo y tu familia se opone encontra de lo que sientes? OOC ¡TERMINADA!
1. Chapter 1

**No te Enamores del Enemigo**

**Bella pov**

Me desperté muy temprano pues un cambio de ciudad no era para tomársela a la ligera era como nacer otras ves; nuevos amigos, colegio, tareas. Vivir con mis padres a veces cansa pero los amo mas que a nada. Mi familia poseía una compañía de ropa y siempre nos había ido bien no nos dábamos muchos lujos pero si los suficientes hubo una época que otra compañía salió y nos vino abajo todo lo que de alguna manera habíamos edificado la compañía de los cullen nos odiamos a muerte no podíamos vernos obviamente mi padre sabia que al traerme a esta ciudad me cruzaría con ellos y me quedo estrictamente prohibido hablar con ellos ni siquiera mirarlos pero yo no los conocía mi madre dijo que tenían un buen aspecto. Me cambie y solo me puse un polo unos jeans casaca y mi cabello suelto. Baje y como siempre mamá estaba levantada en la cocina preparándole el desayuno a el aun dormido Charlie.

-hola mamá

-hola bella tu desayuno

-¿tocino y huevo?

-¿que hay de malo?

-creo que solo tomare un te. – no quería ser mala pero eso en la mañana me caía bomba además estaba ya bastante nerviosa.

-bueno toma.- termine el te en un 2x3 a mamá le salían estupendo y también era un buen tranquilizante.

-ya me voy mama.- me estaba dirigiendo hacia la puerta pero reneé no había terminado de decirme lo que quería

-recuerda bella nada con los cullen

-no lo olvido mamá, adiós

-adiós hija que tengas un buen día

-tu igual

Me fui directo a la escuela en mi auto mi auto era mi bebé era un Toyota yaris de un color azulino. Me subí y olía como a fresas prendí el radio y puse mi canción favorita y me relaje hoy iba a ser un largo día después de todo. El estacionamiento estaba casi vacio de no ser por un volvo; me dirigí a la oficina principal para recoger mi horario. Encontré a la secretaria ella me podía ayudar.

-hola

-hola querida en que puede servirte?

- este, soy nueva

-Isabella swan?

-bella por favor

-si , bueno, bella aquí están tus horarios .

-gracias

-de nada y bienvenida a forks que tengas un buen día

-de igual manera

Salí de la oficina y me fui a mi primera clase ; geometría, el día no estaba comenzando bien pero aun no termina ojala que no me pase algo malo . Total dicen que si el día empieza mal no se puede poner peor. Creo que no me fije por donde iba que me choque con algo o alguien todas mis cosas salieron volando y aterrizaron al costado mío. Alcé la vista para ver quien había sufrido las consecuencias de mi torpeza. Me encontré con un chico cabello bronce ojos de color esmeralda y un rostro simplemente perfecto.

-lo siento

-no hay problema iba demasiado rápido.- y me dedico una sonrisa torcida que mata a cualquiera y obviamente ahí estaba yo y mis hormonas traicionándome de nuevo me puse roja al instante. Se levanto y yo lo imite se dispuso a recoger mis libros .

-no es necesario yo lo hago

-no déjame hacerlo es lo mínimo que puedo hacer

-gracias…

-Edward, me llamo Edward y tu?

-bella, por cierto tienes un bonito nombre

-el tuyo se ajusta a ti **(se que así no se pronuncia el nombre pero tenia que ponerlo)**.- hoy había batido mi record y me puse mas roja aun.

-muchas gracias

-de nada.- me entrego los libros y me dedico su sonrisa otra ves y mi corazón se quería salir de mi pecho.

-si no es molestia, ¿que clase te toca?

-geometría

-Ummm te acompañaría pero vamos en diferentes direcciones

-no te preocupes

-adiós bella

-adiós Edward

Algo me decía que hoy no acabaría tan mal el día ni siquiera mal me pregunte si era un sueño? Luego me sentí totalmente tonta pues me había peñizcado para comprobarlo. Edward era un chico especial pero algo en mi interior me decía que no debía juntarme con el por el motivo que aun desconozco. Espero cruzarme con el mas seguido hasta me encantaría volverme a chocar con el .simplemente es diferente a los otros chicos.

_**Holaaaa como están? Aquí con otra historia nueva espero que les guste; que será lo que bella encuentra especial en Edward? ¬¬R&R **_

_**Ojala les haya gustado **_

_**Besotes **_

_**Alee**_


	2. edward hale

**Edward pov**

Bella era diferente de las otras chicas simplemente había algo especial en esos ojos color chocolate. Cruzarme con ella me había alegrado el día era muy bonita. No! Yo no me puedo estar enamorando; pero ni la conozco, aunque pensándolo bien solo una persona me puede ayudar a conocerla. Alice. Justo me tocaba clase con ella , me fui directo a su silla además había un espacio vacio justo a su costado.

-hermanita!!

-edward, mi mellizo que quieres?

-no te puedo a venir a saludar por que te quiero?

-este, no

-bueno me enamore Alice

-jajá no me hagas reír ya dime que quieres?

-te lo estoy diciendo!

-Edward tu! Enamorado no puede ser!

-se llama bella

-bella que?

-no lo se

-nunca he oído de ella debe ser nueva

-no importa me tienes que ayudar

-no lo se Edward que tengo a cambio?

-no se Alice lo que quieras!

-tu piano!.- esta loca mi preciado piano! El amor de mi vida mi piano! Bueno pero si es por bella lo que sea!

-esta bien Alice llévatelo pero ayúdame

-wow enserio estas desesperado

-Alice!

-esta bien quédate con tu piano lo hare sin algo a cambio

-Alice eres la mejor

-ya lo se.

-que hago ahora?

-primero trata de cruzarte con ella otra vez pero pregúntale que clase le toca y anda donde la oficina principal y averigua su apellido para saber mas de ella.

-esta bien

-ah y luego me lo cuentas todo

-bueno

La hora paso rápido bueno se pasa rápido cuando piensas en cualquier cosa menos en lo que te enseñan. Ni bien tocó el timbre me fui lo más rápido posible hacia el salón donde estaba bella.

-hola.- levanto su cara y se puso muy roja más de lo de esta mañana.

-de veras siento lo de esta mañana

-que te parece si te disculpas yendo a comer conmigo?

-bueno

Estábamos caminando hacia el comedor y claro los chicos no le quitaban la vista encima de bella. Esta conmigo eso me pone simplemente furioso no lo pude evitar pero se me tensó la mandíbula. Llegamos al comedor y no sabia si sentarme a comer con mis hermanos tal vez la friegan toda y los mato. Nos sentamos justo al costado de ellos.

-tu eres nueva no?

-si, tu desde cuando estas aquí?

-en forks , bueno naci aquí

-oh

-cual es tu apellido?

-swan

Eso escucharon mis hermanos y me pusieron una cara… ella swan yo cullen! No puede ser genial ahora no puedo conocer a bella a causa de mis prejuicios familiares. Alice me miro con cara de una asesina pero yo no sabia. No me quiero alejar de ella.

-y el tuyo?

-cu…hale

-Edward hale?

-si.- genial Alice había superado la mirada anterior simplemente la ignore .- cual es tu siguiente clase?

-ingles

-yo igual

El tiempo pasaba volando y pronto toca la campana me pare y bella hizo lo mismo nos fuimos hacia la siguiente clase . me senté al costado de bella pero me había olvidado que Alice y yo teníamos las mismas clases excepto la ultima ella se sentó al costado mío y comenzó a escribir en un papel. Me lo paso

_Edward! Como pudiste ella es swan nosotros cullen además ellos nos odian y por el bien nuestro debemos alejarnos de ellos_

Le respondí en seguida (Edward esta en negrita, Alice en cursiva)

**No sabia que ese era su apellido no es mi culpa**

_Pudiste alejarte de ella_

**Eso seria muy descortés**

_Bueno pero ya! Edward hale!_

**Suena bien no crees?**

_Edward cuando te descubra! No te va a hablar _

**No tiene por que enterarse Alice**

_La mentira tiene patas cortas_

**Bueno me vas a ayudar?**

_Si nos descubren la culpa será tuya _

**Eso es un si?**

_Eso es un Edward no la vas a hacer_

**Quieres apostar?**

_Ayy Edward! Es una chica_

**Alice no le digas esto ni a rose **

_Bueno dile si tiene hermano_

**Estas con jasper!**

_No por eso tonto solo para saber a quien le decimos que eres hale_

**La verdad es que no se**

Le pase un papel a bella diciendo si tenia hermano ella me lo contesto enseguida

Medio hermano de parte de papá, emmett

**Esta aquí?**

No, le toca algebra porque lo preguntas?

**Creo que no tuvimos tiempo para conversar sobre nuestra familia.**

Oh

**Gracias**

Le di un papel a Alice diciéndole que bella tenía un medio hermano.

_Solo tenemos que buscarlo_

**A rose no le toca algebra?**

_Si ahora que lo dices ,si_

**Tal vez ya lo conoció **

_Si bueno luego le pregunto._

**Rose pov**

Genial! (nótese el sarcasmo)clases, y encima algebra que fastidio luego tengo que decirle al aburrido de Edward que me explique.

-a ver chicos, van a hacer una exposición sobre las funciones lineales y cuadráticas.- en cristiano por favor!- pero para que no les sea muy difícil van a hacerlo en pares.- no! Odio trabajar en parejas.- las parejas son hale y swan …- quien diablos es swan?!

-disculpe yo no conozco ningún swan

-soy yo.- después de todo no era tan malo trabajar en parejas ; el chico con que me había tocado era tan lindo tenia unos hoyuelos cabello rizado negro.

-hola tu eres…

-rosalie hale

-yo soy emmett swan

-tu eres nuevo verdad?- que sonsa que soy! Obviamente es nuevo por que demonios le pregunte eso.

-si...se que es muy pronto pero quisieras salir conmigo el viernes

-si si quiero

-oye se que no viene al tema pero tienes hermanos?

-solo uno jasper, jasper hale.- de pronto mi celular comenzó a vibrar . un mensaje de Alice

_Rose , si conoces a algún emmett swan tienes que tienes un hermano que se llama Edward no preguntes luego te digo! Solo recuerda no le digas a emmett que solo tienes a jasper como hermano._- Oh oh! Que hago ; Edward y Alice me van a matar no! Algo me dice que de esto no va a salir nada bueno

_**Holaaaa! Uy parece que rose la rego bueno para todo hay solución! **_

_**Rose: enserio? Me vas a ayudar**_

_**Ale: nunca dije eso**_

_**Rose: lo insunuaste**_

_**Ale: no! Bueno si la gnt q lee mi fic quiere q bella se entere o no es dpnde de sus reviews! **_

_**Besotes **_

_**Ale **_

_**cullen**_


	3. no por favor

**Bella pov**

Edward y yo éramos amigos desde hace tres semanas. Pero nada más que eso , el era simpático pero no pasaba mas de eso.

-hola bella eres de este planeta?- ay Mike como lo odio! No tiene otros piropos a mi no me gustan, es tan tonto! Claro que soy de este planeta imbécil pero tu no!

-que quieres Mike?

-solo decirte que tu belleza no es de este mundo.- si le digo para salir me dejara de molestar? Hace tres semanas que me pasa lo mismo!

-que quieres?

-me concederías el honor de salir contigo?

-si te digo que si me dejas en paz?

-bueno bella estaré en tu casa a las 8

-como quieras.- con tal de que me deje en paz!

Salí de la clase y vi a una pareja demostrándose cuanto se querían mediante un beso ; pude observar que el chico tenia el mismo peinado que Edward es mas tenia justo la misma ropa. Tonta es EDWARD no puedo creerlo Edward besando a una zorra como se atreve? Que se cree? Es una tonta tengo unas ganas de sacarle los ojos . No estaré celosa? O si no, no puedo estar celosa .Edward es uno de mis mejores amigos pero de ahí no pasa tranquila bella tu tienes una vida y el la suya . No me di cuenta que estaba tan sorprendida que mis cosas se cayeron al suelo. Edward abrió sus ojos y trato de zafarse pero no podía así que recogí mis cosas rápido y me fui caminando. Acaso no lo estaba disfrutando?

**Edward pov**

Me tocaba geometría y es realmente aburrido cuando no estoy con bella para sacarle alguna sonrisa y que se ponga roja. Es adorable el rubor de sus mejillas y esa sonrisa que mata a cualquiera y en esas cosas me la pase pensando toda la clase. Cuando toco el timbre Salí lo mas rápido posible hacia los lockers (casilleros) y luego ir a almorzar con bella. Lo malo es que el casillero de Jesica la capitana de las porristas estaba al costado mío.

-Eddie crees que me queda bien mi falda?.- por no decir que se veía una p… y si no tuviera unas horrorosas piernas pero si la tuviera puesto bella. Que demonios?! Bella y yo amigos solo eso .

-Ummm si te queda bi….- Jesica s lanzo a mis brazos y me beso, estaba tratando de zafarme de ella pero ella me empujaba contra los lockers y aplastaba todo su cuerpo contra el mío. No era de los de hacerle daño a una chica pero no iba a permitir que me siguiera besando. Entonces escuche unos libros cayéndose. Abrí los ojos y bella me estaba mirando pero cuando se dio cuenta que yo la estaba mirando levanto sus cosas y se fue rápido. Empuje a Jesica tanto asi que se cayo de bruces al piso me miró con una sonrisa malévola y se paro. Me fui corriendo a buscar a bella al comedor pero no estaba , solo Alice. Bella y Alice se habían hecho amigas muy rápido , Alice la trataba como una muñeca no en lo delicada si no en lo que el probada cada cosa que le compraba al instante eso pasaba todos los días. Me acerque donde ella que bueno estaba con una cara.

-Alice has visto a bella?

-Edward cullen.- lo dijo en voz tan alta que si bella estaba por aquí lo iba a escuchar le pise el pie.

-Edward hale! Como te atreves pensé que te gustaba bella es mas que te habías enamorado no me dijiste eso acaso?

-si eso es verdad pero me puedes escuchar?

-dime

-mira yo no bese a Jesica ella me beso por decirle que su falda le queda bien me entiendes yo no intente nada no te ha contado bella?

-solo me dijo que forcejeaste por que la viste

-si también , pero antes yo también trate de forcejearle

-pero si a bella le importa que te hallas besado con otra significa que enserio le gustas Edward!

- o solo estaba celosa como amiga

-Ummm la verdad Edward no lo creo, le gustas de verdad

-no quiero apresurarme Alice tal vez solo esta preocupada se puso como yo me puse cuando comenzaste a salir con Justin.

-jajá si recuerdo eso casi le pegas por besarme

-ves y solo somos mellizos es lo que le pasa a bella

-de repente pero aun así…

-alice no te apures

-ay Edward los ojos elijen lo que quieren ver

-me dices si bella te llama o algo

-bueno pero creo que ella ya se fue

-que?!

-es que dijo que se sentía mal así que se fue

-luego la llamo

-no creo que te conteste

-por que?

-va a salir con Mike esta noche

-con el mal nacido ese?!.- creo que lo dije un poco fuerte por que todo el mundo me quedo mirando.

-baja la voz Edward y si va a salir con el

-lo voy a ….-

-Edward después de que te vio besándote con otra crees que te va a hacer caso si le dices que no salga con el! Aunque sea la verdad.- esta ves bella no sabia con quien se metía Mike parecía alguien inofensivo pero la verdad es que no lo era!

-a que hora va ir esa cosa a su casa?

- a las 8

-gracias alice , adiós

-espera Edward que va a hacer?

-solo hacer entrar en razón a alguien

-oh no Edward! No te va a escuchar

-es que no es a ella si no a otra persona

-que?!

- no lo entenderías ahora solo espera hasta mañana

-Edward no me dejes así! Necesito saber

- lo siento alice

**Bella pov**

Ya eran las 7.30 me había quedado dormida desde que llegue del instituto. Emmett había venido a despertarme y luego se fue. Estaba demasiado radiante desde hace algunas semanas solo que no había tenido la oportunidad de conversar con el. Solo me puse una falda converse y un polo no era algo muy importante después de todo además esto me haría olvidar el incidente de Edward. Tocaron el timbre y baje rápido pero sin atisbo de alegría si no de fastidio.

-hola Mike

-wow bella esta hermosísima

-gracias nos vamos?- vi afuera un gran volvo plateado. No sabia que era de Mike!

-wow tienes un gran carro

-pero si solo es un chevy

-y ese hermosísimo volvo c70?!

-cullen

-que?

-no nada olvídalo

-bueno

Mike estuvo conduciendo y ciertamente su carro era una carcocha que iba lentísimo, por dios una tortuga era mas rápida que esto. , me llevo a un restaurante dentro de un callejón muy metido en port angels . Bajamos y estuvimos en una mesa muy a la esquina del lugar. La comida era asquerosa, el no sabia de que hablar excepto de videojuegos ah y de lo bien que jugaba básquet , según él .

-terminaste?

-si

-mozo la cuenta.- vino enseguida y los ojos de Mike parecieron salirse de las orbitas vi lo que teníamos que pagar era algo de 34 dólares. Pero no está tan mal después de todo no era muy caro o para el si?

-bella?

-que pasa

-es que solo traje 10 dólares.- 10! Solo unos miserables 10 dólares no puedo creerlo yo voy a pagar 24 dólares.

-bueno supongo que unos 24 dólares no harán daño

-es que de hecho es para la gasolina.- tacaño de…

-bueno Mike.- pagamos y salimos o mejor dicho yo pague la cuenta. Entonces Mike me llevo hacia el final del callejón la verdad había perdido la ubicación de su coche.

-pero no esta por allá?

-no vamos a hacer eso bella

-que demonios?.- entonces Mike me empujo hasta el final del callejón y con sus manos asquerosa comenzó a subirme la falda tocándome el muslo

-suéltame Mike.- y comencé a defenderme tirando patadas al aire . saco un cuchillo y me lo puso en la garganta .

-mejor no hagas nada bella.- oh no este es mi fin. Entonces saco un pañuelo de si bolsillo y me lo puso en mi nariz y caí en un profundo sueño del que dudo pueda despertar.

_**Holaaaa bueno ojala les haya gustado el cap. salvaran a bella? Depende de ustedes y sus reivews tranquila gente q se va a poner bonito luegooo**_

_**Pliz espero sus reviews**_

_**Besotes stilo Edward**_

_**abrazos**_

_**ale**_

_**cullen**_


	4. mi angel

**Edward pov**

Sabia que no iba a convencer a bella de que no saliera con Mike pero al menos los iba a seguir Mike es un pendejo y con bella no va ser lo hace con las demás chicas. El las dopa sin que ellas se den cuenta se que bella es astuta pero Mike es ingenioso. Luego tiene relaciones con ellas pero no lo recuerdan.

Hasta hora iban a restaurante si así se le podía llamar claro que no me iba a cuadrar justo después que ellos pero lo iba a ser una manzana antes así Mike no se daría cuenta y bella no sabe que yo tengo un volvo, como vi que ya había pasado una hora y no regresaban iba a baja pero primero me calmé. Pasaron 5 minutos y no pude mas tenia que bajar, así lo hice fui donde el restaurante y vi a bella al fondo del callejón tirada en el suelo y las asquerosas manos de Mike encima de ella por todo su cuerpo levantándole la falda y el polo. No lo iba a hacer no con bella! Me fui corriendo me pare al costado de Mike entonces cuando volteo a verme lo cogí del cuello y lo apoye contra la pared y sus pies subieron pocos centímetros del suelo.

-escúchame bien, no le vuelvas a tocar un pelo a bella por que si no te juro que te busco y te mato.

-cullen eres rápido pero no fuerte

-soy lo suficientemente fuerte como para hacerte pedazos

-enserio? – no me percate de que Mike aun tenia el cuchillo en la mano asi que me clavo (**no es una herida tan profunda )** el cuchillo con el brazo que lo estaba sujetando. Estaba tan molesto que en realidad no me di cuenta. En mi descuido Mike me imito y esta ves invertimos posiciones .

-bueno cullen morirás con tu amiga

-no le hagas daño a bella me entiendes?

-así quien me lo prohíbe tu y quien mas?

-necesito a alguien mas como para matarte?

-tu solo no puedes

Entonces bella se fue despertando se miro los arañazos y los moretones que tenia luego se dio cuenta que yo estaba en una posición realmente incomoda. Le dije por señas que corriera y que se fuera pero ella negó con la cabeza es que estaba bien de la cabeza? Estaba apunto de ser violada y no se quería ir entonces agarró una piedra y apunto a la cabeza de Mike tiro con fuerza pero no con la suficiente como para noquearlo. Mike deprisa se volteo y miro a bella con la falda rasgada.

-buenos días bella durmiente

-que quieres Mike?

-solo que tengamos diversión

-no conmigo búscate a otras , yo no voy a caer en esto,

-yo te voy a obligar.- estaba incapaz de moverme me hice cuclillas por que comencé a sentir el dolor cerré mis ojos por un momento y cuando los abrí bella estaba yendo a los brazos de Mike había perdido la cabeza entonces enredo sus brazos en su cuello y el en su muslo y comenzó a levantarle la falda . Me pare entonces bella me miro con esa mirada que pone a alguien 400 metros bajo tierra . y estaba yo quieto viendo como bella se estaba besando con su violador entonces bella se acerco mas el y le tiro unas patada a su virilidad. Mike se encogió del dolor bella se limpio la boca con la manga e hizo un gesto de asco. Bella me tomo del brazo e hizo un gesto para que correr y así lo hice , la guie hasta el auto subí y ella también

-arranca!

-las llaves no están en el contacto.

-donde están?

-si las tuviera iría por ellas

-mike!

-que?

Bella pov

Entonces salí corriendo del auto seguro se le había caído cuando se estaban peleando. Además si tengo suerte lo que dudo , todavía estaba noqueado por el golpe. Me fui corriendo hasta el callejón el carro no estaba muy lejos así que no me tomo mucho tiempo. Cogí las llaves t cuando estaba apunto de irme Mike me agarro la pierna haciendo que me resbalara y cayera debajo de el .

-ahora nos vamos a divertir, perra.- entonces solo pude tirarle puñetazos a la cara causándole que la nariz le sangrara el muy tonto se agarro la nariz aproveche esa distracción y Salí corriendo me fije si Mike venia detrás y no, pero no me fije lo que había adelante así que caí otra vez haciéndome un rasguño bastante grande en la pierna pero ya nada me dolía, lo suficiente tenia que por mi culpa Edward tuviera cortado el brazo. Abrí la puerta del carro y me subí le lance las llaves a Edward y arranco. No hable durante todo el camino pero vi que se dirigía a mi casa! La única que conocía mi casa era alice y solo por que a veces me acompañaba pero siempre se quedaba en la acera de en frente.

-a donde vamos?

-a tu casa a donde mas

-a una clínica , Edward mira tu brazo

-yo me las arreglo después.- bueno no se había percatado de mi pierna

-bueno no eres el único que necesita una clínica

-oh dios que te paso!.- mirando mi pierna

-me resbale pero sabes que tienes razón no es nada

-jamás dije eso

-Edward no te preocupes en serio

-que no me preocupe te has cortado la pierna y vas a necesitar puntos, bella

-descuida yo me las arreglo no?- imitando su voz. Soltó un gruñido y nos dirigimos a la clínica de forks. Estacionamos el bajo primero. Pero la herida en mi pierna no me dejaba flexionarla me ardía demasiado. Edward abrió mi puerta

-puedes caminar?- y por no gritar solo negué con la cabeza , no se como pero me cargo como los recién casados era bastante estúpida por alegrarme al pensar en esa fantasía que obviamente nunca iba a pasar. Edward sintiendo algo por mi? O sea Edward hale! Nos fuimos directo a emergencias nos atendieron al instante y yo seguía en brazos de Edward tenía unas ganas inmensas de llorar por todo lo que me acababa de pasar pero mi ángel guardián llego a mi rescate , era gracioso y algo cursi pensar eso de Edward justo en este instante ya que si eso era cierto entonces mi mejor amigo era un ángel ,ay esa herida me estaba afectando el cerebro ; deja de pensar estupideces quieres? Me dije a mi misma. A Edward y a mi nos pusieron en el mismo cuarto pero con cortinas interrumpiendo mi vista hacia mi ángel me tuvieron que poner anestesia para poder coserme ver la aguja solamente me hacia un nudo en el estomago . me cosieron rápido el problema es que aun me costaba caminar pero ahora podía hacerlo con menos dolor que antes . Me levante de todos modos y me fui donde Edward el estaba preocupado mirando su brazo, no tenia miedo a las agujas no? Entonces levanto la vista y le di una de mis sonrisas como asegurando que todo estaba bien y el también una sonrisas de esas que hace que mi corazón de un vuelco.

Después de salir del hospital , Edward me llevo a mi casa pero me había olvidado que mi papa ni mi mama estaban , era su aniversario y habían ido a rio de viaje . no quería dormir sola y si le pedía a Edward que se quedara?... no eso esta mal pero por otra parte Mike nos podía haber seguido y si venia en la noche…Antes de Bajar del auto Edward me miro pero en esa mirada había culpa y tristeza

-edward te puedo preguntar algo?

-dime

-bueno…quería pedirte si te podrías quedar a dormir conmigo?- Edward solto una sonrisa pero enseguida sus ojos se llenaron de pánico

-no creo que a tus padres les guste

-ellos están de viaje

-bueno en ese caso no hay problema

-gracias enserio por lo de hoy en la cita y por lo de esta noche

-para que están los amigos no?

-si claro, los amigos.- esa última palabra la dije con algo de sarcasmo.

-y donde esta tu hermano?

-creo que esta saliendo con alguien así que se quedo a dormir con ella

-entonces la casa esta sola

-por eso quiero que me acompañes

Baje del auto, Edward le puso seguro y me siguió hasta la entrada saque la llave de debajo de la alfombra

-ahí la guardas?

-bueno la mía se cayo en…bueno tu sabes

-creo que te entiendo

Abrí la puerta y necesitaba un baño no podía quedarme así

-me voy a dar un baño , siéntete libre de dormir en donde quieras

-en el sofá estará bien

-bueno emmett no viene hasta mañana en la noche si quieres puedes dormir en su cuarto

-si no es mucho, la verdad bella en el sofá esta bien

-es que me sentiría mucho mejor si duermes al costado mío

-el cuarto de emmett esta al costado del tuyo

-si

-es que…

-por favor Edward- no espere a que me dijera una respuesta.- gracias Edward- y me fui al baño me quite toda la ropa y estaba dispuesta a quemarla, no quería recuerdos de eso , sabia que no estaría normal después de este pequeño incidente .

Después Salí y me puse mis pijamas . Me fui al cuarto de emmett donde Edward estaba viendo televisión si n polo. Oh por dios

-wow!-no podía Haber dicho eso en voz alta oh dios si lo hice trágame tierra, sentí como el calor subía a mis mejillas- yo lo que quise decir es que te ves bien sin polo.- la regeee por dios no! Eso no salió de mi boca.- es decir que.- suspire ya no podía arreglarla.- olvídalo , ya me voy a dormir buenas noches Edward.- Edward sonrió mas de lo que estaba hace un rato

-hasta mañana bella

Entonces me fui a mi cuarto. Cerré los ojos y pensé en el hecho de que iba a despertar con Edward bajo el mismo techo ,no podía creerlo . Pero luego mi mente reprodujo los hechos de esta noche y las lagrimas que antes no habían salido brotaron y me imagine el rostro de Mike por todos lados. Trate de pensar en otra cosa pero no podía . Me levante y camine sin zapatos hasta el cuarto de emmett. Abrí la puerta y Edward estaba tendido en la cama dormido, se veía tan lindo con una carita de ángel de un bebito . mi bebito carita de ángel. Me hice un espacio al costado de Edward pero yo quede mirando la pared y el para afuera. Me pareció notar una sonrisa? Tal vez? Entonces sin querer me abrazo o no fue sin querer . Me dormí a los 3 minutos y nunca antes lo había hecho tan rápido es que esta vez se trataba de Edward.

_No sir, well I don't wanna be the blame, not anymore._

_It's your turn, to take a seat we're settling the final score._

_And why do we like to hurt, so much?_

_I can't decide_

_You have made it harder just to go on_

_And why?_

_All the possibilities..._

_Well I was wrong_

_That's what you get when you let your heart win. Whoa!_

_That's what you get when you let your heart win. Whoa..._

_I drowned out all my sense with the sound of its beating._

_And that's what you get when you let your heart win. __Whoa_

Me desperté gracias a mi celular pero parece que Edward tiene sueños de piedra y ni siquiera le molesto el ruido Oh no emmett!

-hola

-hermanita

-si em que deseas?

-estoy a una cuadra de la casa me abres me olvide mi llave

-pero no regresabas hasta mañana en la noche

-si pero necesito ropa y un baño

-pero em

-se me acaba el saldo estoy a una cuadra te veo pronto.- entonces colgó

-adiós em

Ahora la pregunta del millón donde escondo a Edward? Esta profundamente dormido y no lo puedo mover, además esta en el cuarto de emmett y el quiere ropa y para colmo de mal esta sin polo y yo solo tengo un bvd y unos shorts.

-ding dong

Oh no Emmett! Ayuda!

**Holaaaa bueno una situación bastante incomoda para bella , y Edward se despertara , emmett lo vera? Pensara mal de su hermana? No se eso depende de ustedes y sus reviews**

**Hope u enjoy it :)**

**Besotes stilo Edward**

**Abrazos **

**Ale **

**Cullen**


	5. El Juego

**Bella pov**

Ahora ¿como saco a Edward de aquí? No creo que se despierte así de fácil, lo samaqueé y tampoco. Lo único que se ocurrió fue el agua fría. Me fui al baño con una toalla y moje la punta, me dirigí al cuarto de emmett y le pase la toalla a Edward por toda su cara y entonces mi miró con esos preciosos ojos color esmeralda.

-hola.- no tenia tiempo para saludos! El tenia que irse ¡pero ya!- lo jale del brazo y aun que era un poco fuerte si pude con el.

-Bella ¿que haces?

-no hay tiempo ve a la cocina , no mejor a mi cuarto .- y entonces otra vez .

-ding dong

-¿¡que esta pasando?!

-nada nada , solo que emmett esta abajo , ahora ¡necesito que te metas a mi cuarto! – entonces lo hice me puse mi bata y baje a un tiempo record para abrir la puerta.

-hola Emmett

-hola Bella , ¿por que te demoraste tanto?

-no quieres saber

-lo que digas

Entonces entró a la casa y subió inmediatamente a su cuarto, como era de suponerse. ¡Oh no! La cama estaba des tendida, Emmett era distraído pero no estúpido. Le seguí sus pasos pero cuando vi su cuarto no dijo nada o al menos eso creí

-Bella ¿no hueles algo?

-no nada ¿Por qué?

-huele a… ¡culpabilidad!- oh no! Dios santo! De repente ya lo descubrió y le dice a mis padres,

-que hablas ¡estas loco!

-¡has traído alguien a casa! Huele a perfume de hombre

-ay Emmett ¿no será el tuyo?

-no lo creo el mío es diferente

-ya vale, Bella ¡confiesa de una vez!

-Emmett ¿tengo cara de haber traído a alguien?

-Ummm no lo se dame tu mano.- no! Ahora si caigo cuando miento, mis manos tienden a ponerse, frías. Le di mi mano, entonces el se acerco, tomó mi mano y obviamente cuando la tomo estaba fría y cuando abrió la boca ¡tenía aliento a cerveza!¡ Charlie se iba a enojar!

-estas mintiendo! Bella no pensé eso de ti!

-¡Emmett! ¡Te jodiste!

-¿¡que?! Tú eres la que esta en problema aquí y también la persona que trajiste aquí ¡le voy a romper la cara!

-¡hueles a cerveza!¿ Donde estuviste ayer?

-en una fiesta de pijamas

-ya Emmett, Charlie no se la va a tragar! Y vamos a ver ¿Por cuánto tiempo estarás castigado un mes, dos meses?

-no digas ni una palabra!

-pero tu tampoco!

-o sea ¿¡lo estas admitiendo?!

-nunca dije eso

-voy a descubrir quien es Bella, ¡lo haré!

-Emmett ¿¡no te tienes que ir?!

-si, Rosalie me espera

-adiós.- me estaba dirigiendo a mi cuarto

-no vas a bajar a acompañarme?

-bueno supongo que si.- entonces ¡Edward tosió! ¡Y se escucho bien fuerte! ¡Ay mi dios!

-él esta aquí ¿Verdad?

-Emmett estoy con una tos fatal, Eso es todo

-no esa tos ¡Es de hombre!

-Emmett me ofendes ¿sabes? Ahora no sabes que estoy con ….- vamos Bella piensa algún enfermedad , no tiene que existir!-faringitis crónica

-yo…bella…no sabia…lo siento

-sabes la verdad no importa, rosalie te espera, adiós emmett.- y bajamos las escaleras juntos , lo acompañe hasta la puerta . Cerró la puerta detrás de el y subí lo mas rápido posible las escaleras; Me fui directo a mi cuarto.

-hola, lo siento mucho no sabia que venía

-no es tu culpa, ¿quieres comer algo?

-¿cocinas?

-claro

-ah si , se me olvidaba que todos los hombres cocinan arroz quemado

-te voy a demostrar lo contrario.

Entonces bajamos a la cocina y claro tenia millones de preguntas que hacerle por lo de ayer. Pero esperé a que terminara de cocinar, tenía mucha hambre . me quede viendo el televisor y por supuesto Edward comenzó con sus preguntas.

-¿estas bien?

-creo que es un poco tarde para preguntar eso ¿no crees?.- sonrió, mostrando su dentadura perfecta.

-si , pero no tuve la oportunidad para preguntártelo ayer.

-bueno creo que si no hubieras, ido a rescatarme no estaría como lo estoy

-bueno…

-si , respecto a eso ¿como fue que me encontraste?

-Alice me dijo que ibas a salir con Mike y bueno sabia lo que le hacia a las chicas, pero no creo que me hubieras escuchado después de lo que viste en el pasillo.

-pensé que como siendo tu amiga, ibas a tener la decencia de presentarme a tu novia.

-ella me besó no yo!

-bueno no tienes por que molestarte, total es tu vida y además no debí preguntártelo

-¿por que no?

-por que no me debo meter en las cosas que no me importan

-a veces es bueno

-menciona una vez

- si no te hubiera seguido, no estarías aquí

-¡me seguiste! ¿Cómo pudiste?

-pero Bella si no lo hubiera hecho…

-si pero ¡no tenias el derecho!

-claro que si, si no lo hubiera hecho no hubiera podido ver esa hermosa sonrisa que tienes y cuando te sonrojas como ahora y era algo que no esta dispuesto a perder a si que valió la pena y no se hable mas del asunto.- sentí como el rubor subía a mis mejillas, había dejado un silencio bastante incomodo, pero yo no tenía idea de que decir después de ese cumplido, podría soltar cualquier estupidez .

How can I decide what's right?  
When you're clouding up my mind  
Can't win your losing fight all the time  
Not gonna ever own what's mine  
When you're always taking sides  
You wont take away my pride  
No not this time  
Not this time

Bueno debo decir salvada por la campana .

**Edward pov**

-hola , Alice

-Edward ¿donde te quedaste a dormir?

-con una amiga

-mamá casi se mata buscándote

-dile que lo siento y ¿para que me llamas?

-como que ¿para que? Para saber donde estabas , nada mas

-ya , Alice dime que hiciste

-¿acaso no te puedo llamar por que estoy preocupada por ti?

-este, no

-bueno ,estaba pensando que si podíamos juntarnos y hacer algo divertido

-bueno si supongo que no hay problema, pero ¿Quiénes van a estar?

-tú, Jasper, Rosalie, Bella, Emmett…

-¿¡Emmett?! ¡Estas loca! Es el hermano de Bella y además rosalie le dijo que solo tenía un hermano que era Jasper.

-no te preocupes, le dijimos a Emmett que eras el hermano de parte de papá de Rose.

-bueno esta bien, ¿a que hora debemos de estar allí?

-creo que podrías venir ahora mismo

-pero recién me he levantado, Alice

-Edward no se si te has dado cuenta son las 3

-pero …me acabo de levantar no puede ser

-bueno , como quieras pero tienes que venir , como es la segunda vez que Emmett viene el estará a cargo

-¿la segunda vez?

-hicimos otra reunión pero no te invitamos

- y encima me lo dices

-soy honesta eso es todo

-adiós, Alice

-apúrate, Edward

Colgué el teléfono y mire a bella que aun seguía concentrada en el televisor , no había dicho nada desde que le dije ese pequeño cumplido , mejor le digo lo de la reunión para cambiar de tema.

-Bella , Alice nos esta invitando a una reunión ¿quieres ir?

-¿quienes van a ir?

-Jasper, Alice obviamente, Rosalie y tu hermano

-¿que hace el ahí?

-esta saliendo con Rosalie, mi hermana

-¿rosalie es tu hermana?- sus ojos se le abrieron como platos , no me imagino como se pondrá cuando le diga que soy Cullen, bueno si alguna vez llega ese lejano día.

-bueno Rosalie, es mi media hermana, es algo así como tu y Emmett.

-no sabia eso.

-ya lo sabes, pero¿ vas a ir?

-tu ¿vas a ir?

-si , eso no me lo puedo perder

-entonces yo también. – a ver un momento ¿a bella le importaban mis decisiones? ¿De cuando aquí?

Terminamos de comer rápido y bella me felicito por mi excelencia culinaria. Nos vestimos rápido, yo tenía guardado un poco de ropa en la maletera del coche, un poco raro pero esta vez sirvió. Fuimos directo a mi casa pero mis padres no estaban, así que la suerte estaba de mi lado. Subimos al cuarto de Alice y todos estaban ahí.

-Bella ¿que haces aquí?

-buena pregunta, que haces tu aquí?-entonces Emmett sonrió y no dijo nada más .

-como todos saben el entretenimiento esta a cargo de Emmett.

-bueno, el primer juego va a ser.-entonces emmett lo saco de una pequeña mochila. Será interesante saber con quien me toca y además si es con la persona que quiero que me toque.

**Bella pov**

¡Oh no! ¡No puede ser! , ¡Necesito salir de aquí! , ¿Como pudo?, el sabia que yo iba a venir, aunque dijera que no, ¿Cómo pudo?¿ Que pasa si me toca con el? Claro que una parte de mi quería que así fuera, pero otra estaba luchando con esa idea. ¿Y si me toca con Emmett? Me muero , es mi hermano ¡por dios!

**Holaaaa , ¿cual será el juego que emmett trajo? La verdad es que si fuera con Edward yo me apunto hahah . Espero que le s halla gustado espero sus reviews**

**Besotes estilo Edward**

**Abrazos**

**Ale**

**Cullen)**


	6. El juego parte dos

-Emmett ¡no puedes hacer eso!

-¿Por qué?¿tienes miedo de quien te toque hermanita?

-¡ay! Obvio.-entonces todos me quedaron mirando como diciendo ¿que te pasa?- es decir imagínate que a Edward le toque no se…a ver Rosalie, son hermanos!¿ Como se van a besar?

-Ummm, no había pensado en eso.

-¡Ay! , se me acaba de ocurrir una idea genial, quien no se atreva tendrá un castigo

-Alice en verdad no lo se no me parece este juego

-no seas tonta Bella, mira si a mi me toca Edward, obviamente no lo voy a besar pero le voy a decir a quien besar o le voy a decir algo que quiero que haga.- a ver Bella pensemos un momento, Edward no puede besar ni a Rosalie ni a Alice y entonces la única persona a quien podría besar sería a mi.

-pero que pasa si alguien no quiere besar a quien le toco

-será castigado

-un ejemplo

-no se , de repente que seas su esclava hasta que se termine el día

-entonces.- supongo que el juego será inofensivo, por decirlo de una forma.- si esta bien.

-bueno, como Emmett es el que organizo todo esto, será el quien comience a girar la botella.- Emmett giro la ruleta y le toco en Rose, suertudo pensé para mis adentros, pero ocurrió algo que no esperaba, se suponía que a quien le caía la botella tenia que tirar ¿no? , pero en la botella borracha de Emmett el elegía quien giraba la botella y como mi suerte era tan buena, le tocó a Edward girar la botella y cayó en…Alice

-Edward como sabrás no me pienso llenar de tu ADN

-somos mellizos Alice

-como sea , no te voy a besar , jamás digo ¡aj!, o sea…

-ya entendí

-si bueno quiero que…- entonces Alice miro en mi dirección, ¡oh no! No lo haría, puse mis ojos de corderito degollado pero aun así Alice sonrió.- quiero que vallas donde Bella, creo que ella tiene un mejor castigo que el mío.-¿ y ahora que castigo le pongo? No tengo la menor idea. Edward vino hacia mi y se sentó justo al costado mío.

-yo…

-dime

-vas a cantar

-¿¡cantar?!

-si , ¿te gusta Christina Aguilera?

-supongo

-ya, entonces vas cantar candyman.

-pero no tengo la pista

-no la necesitas

-no se me la letra

-Ummm pensándolo bien yo tengo la canción en mi celular.- lo saque y le puse en reproducción.- se me olvidaba también tienes que hacer coreografía.´-Edward me puso una cara de las vas a pagar y yo me mande un beso volado.-3,2,1. ¡Ya!

Tarzan and Jane were swinging' on a vine"

Candyman, Candyman

Sippin' from a bottle of vodka double wine

Sweet sugar candy man

I met him out for dinner on a Friday night

He really had me working up an appetite

He had tattoos up and down his arm

There's nothing more dangerous than a boy with charm

He's a one stop shop, makes the panties drop

He's a sweet-talkin', sugar coated candy man

A sweet-talkin', sugar coated candyman

Entonces Edward comenzó a cantar y a bailar justo como en el video .Emmett se paró y formaron el dúo dinámico . Hasta le pusieron pasos de los 80's hacían una V con los dedos y se la pasaban por los ojos o cerca de la cara.

He took me to the Spider Club at Hollywood and Vine

We drank champagne and we danced all night

We shook the paparazzi for a big surprise

the gossip tonight will be tomorrow's headline

He's a one stop shop, make my cherry pop

He's a sweet-talkin', sugar coated candy man

A sweet-talkin', sugar coated candyman

Sea boo be doo be bop bop

Hey yeah

He's a one stop shop, makes my cherry pop

He's a sweet-talkin', sugar coated candy man oh

A sweet-talkin', sugar coated candyman

Emmett sacó a rose y ella también bailo con el. Alice se paro y jalo a jasper con ella todos estaban bailando en parejas excepto Edward. El me jalo aunque le dije que no era demasiado terco, como yo. Comenzamos a ¿bailar? Si bueno bailar, hicimos el paso del twist .Fue un mate de la risa. La canción termino y nosotros de bailar también.

La botella volvió a girar y me tocó besar a Jasper. Aunque no iba a ser un beso era solo un pico además éramos amigos ¿Que de malo tenia en eso?** (si lo se nunca en la vida pasaría déjenme fantasear un poco y es un pico nomas) **me acerque donde Jasper y nuestros labios si apenas se rozaron pero sentí la mirada de alguien clavada en mi. Me volteé y Edward estaba con la mirada de un asesino en serie y daba mucho miedo. Traté de ignorarlo pero esa mirada en verdad te intimida.

Nos aburrimos de jugar así que queríamos otro juego. Verdad o reto. Me parecía un poco tonto por que la verdad nadie se iba a enterar si decía la verdad o no.

-Edward tu comienzas.- ¿por que el? Dios mío ¿Que te he hecho para merecer esto?

-Alice verdad o reto.

-verdad

-¿Te molesta que Jasper se halla besado con Bella?.- ¿Por qué tenia que preguntar eso?

-no, se que solo son amigos.- y dio una gran sonrisa; Le tocaba a Alice

-Edward, ¿Verdad o reto?

-verdad

-¿Te molesta que Bella se halla besado con Jasper?

-si y mucho.- ¿Estoy bien o tengo algún problema en mi oído?¿ Le molesta? Pero solo somos amigos.

-es tu turno, Edward

-paso

-entonces, no se…Bella

-ok, Edward ¿verdad o reto?

-verdad.- me picaba la curiosidad por preguntarle, por que se había puesto celoso

-¿Por que te molesto que Jasper me hubiera besado?-entonces las mejillas de Edward se pusieron en un toque rosáceo y a todo el mundo se le dibujo una sonrisa en el rostro.

-otra pregunta

-no, quiero que me respondas esta pregunta

-vale la pena soñar, Bella.

-no te metas Emmett.

-¿ y bien Edward?

-¿quieres oír la verdad?

-¿tu que crees?

-bueno la verdad es que se ve mal que el novio de mi hermana se bese con mi mejor amiga, eso fue lo que me molesto.

-ah bueno no hay problema

-¿enserio Bella?

-¡claro que no! Ahora mi mejor amigo. O al menos el que creí que era mi mejor amigo cree que soy una roba novios

-yo no dije eso Bella

-pero lo insinuaste

-¿sabes Bella?

-¿Qué, Alice?

-Conozco demasiado bien a mi hermano como para saber que esta mintiendo, esa no es la razón ay algo más

-¿entonces es eso? ¿No confías en mí?

-Gracias, Alice

-De nada hermanito

-sabes no te volveré a preguntar nada mas, total ni confías en mí.

-Bella es que ay cosas, como decirlo, haber ¿Acaso no me has ocultado algo?

-No tengo nada que ocultarte, pero ¿sabes? lo entenderé no soy quien como para meterme en tu vida.

-Bella, escúchame…-ignore totalmente a Edward, así que de eso se trataba no confiaba en mi, bueno supongo que hacer de cuenta que Edward no esta aquí será lo mejor.

-¿A quien le toca?

-A mí.- respondió Edward, lo mire tan feo que lo hubiera enterrado vivo si dependiera de mi mirada.

-Alice ¿Verdad o reto?

-verdad

-¿Por qué te gusta joderme tanto?

-pues por que, es obvio, ese es mi trabajo

-Rosalie ¿verdad o reto?

-ya me aburrí de este juego

-si yo también, Emmett ¿Cuál es el siguiente?

-tengo ¡Twister!

-Emmett, ¿No crees que somos un poquito grande para ese juego?

-¡ay Edward va a ser divertido!

-mira primero vamos a hacer un sorteo.

-¿Sorteo?

-si el juego va a ser en parejas

-¿¡Parejas?!

-si, hermanita, Bueno las parejas ya están formadas.

-¿¡que?!

-si bueno lo que pasa es que todos están con sus respectivos enamorados pero como ni tu ni Edward están con alguien, harán el juego juntos. Quien saque la "x" juega primero.- si yo saque la x primero, este día no podía ir de mal en peor. ¿O tal vez si?.- Además.- que ¿Hay mas?- Como fue bella quien saco la "x", ella elige quien comienza.

-Edward

-bien, pie derecho, color rojo, mano izquierda, color amarillo.- Así pasaron turnos hasta que nos toco una posición bastante incomoda. Mi pierna estaba entrelazada con la pierna de Edward, estaba debajo de su pecho y nuestras caras estaban a pocos centímetros, era algo así como mejilla con mejilla. Entonces Edward hizo algo que no debía. Volteo su cara y entonces sus labios y los míos se tocaron pero cuando pensé que solo seria un roce, ese instante que transcurrió me hizo descubrir que no pensaba en Edward como un amigo si no en algo mas que eso

**olaaaa com tan? buenooo aii em encanta este cap esq se dan cuenta q se gustan aunq eso paso desde ya ace bastante tiempooo pero buenooo**

**espero sus reviewss ; me alegran el diaaa)**

**besotes de parte i stiloo edward**

**abrazos**

**Ale**

**Cullen**


	7. el juego tercera parte

**Edward pov**

Entonces me di cuenta que hice algo que no quería ,pero en el fondo deseaba hacerlo ,cuando tome conciencia voltee la cara . Bella hizo lo mismo , en ese "beso" se sintió como una corriente eléctrica . Bella estaba demasiado roja

-Emmett, ya terminamos

-bueno ahora le toca , a Rosalie y a mi .- no deseaba prestarle atención a lo que estaban haciendo Emmett y Rose. Si no mas bien a otra cosa que por ahora era más interesante, ese beso me ha hecho pensar de Bella en algo mas que mejor amiga .

Nunca antes me había enamorado es decir había tenido novias si, pero no estaba enamorado, es mas hasta me sentía celoso de que Bella y Jasper se hubieran "besado" si así se le puede llamar. Bella había despertado algo en mí que aun no había descubierto y como era nuevo no sabia como disimularlo o controlarlo. No me había percatado que Bella tenia la mirada fija en mi , así que sonreí pero yo estaba mirando para otro lado. Ella se molesto mas de lo antes estaba. Pero no le podía decir, me puse celoso por que estoy completamente enamorado de ti y aun no me doy cuenta, ¿o si?

Después de más de 30 minutos a Emmett se le habían acabado los juegos . Pero a la maravillosa de Alice se le ocurrió el trivia striptease. ¡No! Yo no me meto en esta. ¡Ahora si perdieron la cabeza!

Pero este era diferente se dividía en dos grupos las chicas y los chicos y parece que Alice había planeado esto hace bastante tiempo ; Tenia una caja con preguntas de diferentes aéreas, yo no se que clase de preguntas harán pero conociendo a Alice seguro de moda.

-Bueno , como soy buena ustedes chicos comienzan primero.- Todos me miraron a mi para que sacara el maldito papel . Saque el papel y esto no se veía nada bien.

-Léelo en voz alta Edward

-esta bien. ¿Como se llama el actor que hace de Cedric Diggory en Harry Potter?

-Tienes 5 segundos.- Eso si me lo sabia.

-¿Robert Pattinson?

-si

Entonces Bella saco el siguiente papel. Y lo leyó

-di el nombre completo del chico o chica que te gusta.- claro que fantaseé con que dijera Edward cullen.

-Nicholas Jerry Adams Jonas

-muy bien Bella

Esta vez saco Emmett el papel

-En Perú se celebra el año de…

-¿2008?

-no seas tarado Emmett, ya ahora sácate algo

-¿pero ellos no se tienen que sacarse algo también?

-no , tu te sacas algo y ellos tienen un castigo

-¿cual va a ser su castigo?.- Entonces Rose vino con un balde de agua fría y ¡Nos lo hecho encima del polo! ¡Esta loca!

-¡¿Que rayos te pasa?!

-no me digas nada Edward lo escogió Bella.- entonces levante la mirada totalmente furioso y ella me la devolvió con el mismo sentimiento. Era el turno de las chicas a rosalie le toco el siguiente

-Reta a alguien a hacer cualquier cosa. Muy bien supongo que ...Bella ¡tu!.- entonces Bella empalideció de repente.- Vas a salir y coquetearas con un chico hasta conseguir que te bese.-¡que! ¡No! ¡Bella di algo!

-no , rose otra cosa , la verdad no estoy segura.

-oh bueno entonces besaras a Edward.- me miro y sus ojos no podían estar mas abiertos.

-cualquier chico ¿No Rose?

-cualquiera

Entonces Bella salió del cuarto y cerro la puerta tras de ella.

-¿¡estas loca?!

-¿que te pasa Edward?

-¿Qué que me pasa?

-si , cálmate

-Acabas de mandar a Bella a besar a un chico que ni si quiera conoce, ¿como crees que eso me pone?

-¿celoso?

-si , estoy celoso

-¡Edward, te gusta Bella!

-no digas tonterías, es solo que es mi amiga nada mas

-no lo creo Edward, Bella puedes pasar.- Entonces bella abrió la puerta y resulta que ¡Estaba escondida escuchando todo! No sabia definir que es lo que decía en su cara , había un toque de tristeza pero otro que decía que no le importaba nada. ¿Como me había hecho eso? ¿Qué pasa si decía que Bella si me gustaba?

Bella entraba y yo salía. Quería estar solo, lo mejor seria mi cuarto en estos momentos.

-¿A dónde crees que vas Edward?

-A mi cuarto

-el juego no ha terminado

-¡no me importa! ¡Jueguen ustedes solos!

-no estamos iguales

-yo también me voy

-No tienes por que Bella no dejes que el estúpido de mi hermano te arruine la velada

-por eso mismo me estoy yendo, adiós allie, Rose un placer conocerte, Jas y Em Te veo en la casa.

-No creo que valla hermanita.

-¿Que le digo a reneé?

-Que estoy de pijamada.

-ok…

Entonces Bella cruzo el umbral de la puerta y yo también solo que ella se detuvo en el corredor y yo seguí el camino hacia mi cuarto y cerré la puerta tras de mi. Me tiré en mi cama y escuche unos golpes en la puerta.

-Pasa, esta abierto.- me imagine a cualquier persona menos a Bella quien se quedo mirando mi cuarto con gran ¿admiración? Si bueno creo que esa es la palabra adecuada.

-¿podemos hablar?

-si, claro.- aunque no tenia ganas de hacerlo era una falta de respeto si le decía que no.

-bueno primero me quiero disculpar, mira se que hay cosas que no le puedes confiar a cualquiera, además apenas nos conocemos.- y me dedico una de sus hermosas sonrisas.

-gracias por entenderlo.

-si, además supongo que algún día me lo tendrás que contar.- estaba esperando que ese dia no llegase en parte, por que si lo decía tendríamos que estar juntos cuando eso pase y eso lo anhelaba más que nada pero le tendría que decir mi verdadero apellido y se molestaría mucho y no me vería de nuevo.

Entonces , para cuando deje pensar en cosas que de repente no llegarían a pasar, Bella se estaba yendo.

-¿Ya te vas?

-si , bueno solo te vine a decir eso

-Yo también tengo que decirte algo , pero no se si tu sientes lo que yo pero si la respuesta es un no lo entenderé, de veras.

-no te entiendo

**Bella pov**

Entonces Edward se acerco a mi y yo estaba apoyada en la pared me cogió el rostro y lo acerco , sus labios tocaron los mío, y claro estaba deseando este momento desde que lo vi así que entrelace mis brazos a su cuello y el me abrazo. Nos separamos y nos miramos.

-bueno creo que ya entiendes lo que quiero decir y ya sabes que quiero saber la respuesta.

-¿Que clase de pregunta idiota es esa?- entonces el sonrío de un modo que me dejo totalmente paralizada

**Holaaa, aii porfin estoi tan felizzz ) ahora se viene lo bueno… espero sus reviews me dibujan una sonrisaaaa)**

**Besos stilo Eddie**

**Abrazos**

**Ale Cullen ) **


	8. tus padres en casa

**Edward pov**

Me acerque a ella y la acorrale con mi brazo entonces tome su rostro con delicadeza y ella lo acerco también. Nuestros labios tuvieron un choque eléctrico pero uno que era placentero y luego nos separamos. Nos miramos

-bueno ya sabes lo que quería decir y también quiero la respuesta

-¿Que clase de pregunta idiota es esa?- entonces ella soltó una sonrisa que jamás había visto antes una sonrisa hermosa y sincera y yo solo sonreí y deseé que mi sonrisa soltara el mismo sentimiento que soltó la suya.

-la clase de preguntas que hace el idiota que esta enamorado de ti.- entonces su cara tomo un agradable tono rosáceo y bajo la cabeza.-el rubor de tus mejillas me mata y por favor no bajes la cabeza.- alcé mi mano le lleve hacia su cara y la levante me miró fijamente.- tienes un hermoso rostro y mas cuando estas así.

-Edward, sinceramente hoy estoy batiendo mi record de mis sonrojos y no quiero llegar a más.-y me lo pidió con una carita que era peor que la de Alice y eso es decir mucho

-pero a mi si me gusta verte así, con esa sonrisa y esos precisos ojos chocolates y ese hermoso color rojo en tus mejillas.-entonces parecía un completo tomate, pero uno muy lindo

-¡Edward Hale, basta!- debo decir que prefería Edward Cullen por que Hale no sonaba.

-¿Sabes? Te ves como un lindo tomate.- y le sonreí pero ella hizo un mohín; acaricie tiernamente sus mejillas.- te ves muy tierna cuando haces eso.- ella solo sonrió

-creo que mejor regresamos donde están los demás

-¿Te molesta estar a solas conmigo?-le di una de mis sonrisas picaras como Jessica lo llamaba, lo pensó un poco pero luego soltó su respuesta

-no ¿Por qué?- Bella mentía malísimo ni un extraño se creería eso.

-mientes muy mal Bella

- no es que me moleste eso solo que…de repente los demás se pusieron preocupados por que no han escuchado ningún carro irse.- y sonrió, había dado en el clavo.

-solo por esta vez.- le abrí la puerta y Salí tras de ella. Caminamos hacía el cuarto de Alice que no era mucho, tocamos la puerta y no atendían.

-Creo que no están

-si están pero.- y de pronto escuchamos un grito, y nos reímos por que ya sabíamos lo que estaban haciendo estaban viendo una película de terror y de repente Emmett estaba contando sus chistes, que según el dan risa. Tocamos de nuevo y Jasper nos abrio.

-¿Qué hacen?- preguntó Bella en voz baja

-¿Haz visto espejos siniestros?

- Jasper no creo que sea apropiado.- yo si la había visto, pero no me había aterrado con la película.

-¡Vamos Edward no seas aguafiestas!

-yo si quiero verla.- entró al cuarto y todos estaban sentados en el piso se sentó justo detrás de Rosalie, yo me senté junto a ella y la acune en mi pecho. Era capaz de escuchar los latidos de su corazón descompasarse al igual que su respiración.

Como ya había visto la película, le estaba acariciando los cabellos y también y hermoso rostro y a veces enterraba su rostro en mi pecho. Así se paso toda la película, no me molestaba me hacia sentir afortunado de tener una chica como ella en mis brazos y no en los de otros. Terminó la película y me miro con una cara muy asustada y yo le di una de mis sonrisas queriéndole infringir confianza.

-jamás en mi vida voy a volver a ver un espejo.

-sabes que eso es mentira Alice.

-bueno al menos por las próximos 20 minutos.- y todos nos reímos por su comentario.

Bella se despidió de todos otra vez, salimos del cuarto.

-¿Bella te vas a ir sola?

-si.- y puso una cara de preocupada

-¿Te puedo acompañar?

-claro.- bajamos las escaleras y nos fuimos directo a su auto, lo cual me sorprendió por que la había traído yo.

-¿Qué hace tu auto aquí?-le pregunte en un tono amable

-Emmett lo trajo, es que el suyo es muy ostentoso.

-es muy bonito

-gracias

Me subí al carro y Bella conducía un poco lento.

-Bella, vamos a llegar mañana si conduces así.

-bueno tu condujeras como yo si hubieras puesto atención a la película.

-de hecho ya la había visto.

Y preguntamos cosas sobre mí sobre ella, pero no quería tocar el tema de la familia por que temía quedarme en blanco y no saber que responder. Llegamos después de pareciera media hora

-Edward, ¿te puedo pedir otro favor?

-lo que quieras

-la película me dio mucho, de verdad, mucho miedo y quería saber si me puedes hacer el mismo favor que ayer.

-te refieres a ¿Quedarme a dormir?

-si, bueno claro si no es molestia

-nunca, escúchame bien, nunca me va a molestar estar cerca de ti.- me sonrió.

-gracias

-de nada, ahora tengo que llamar a Alice para que no se preocupe…pero Emmett dijo que les dijeras a tus padres que se iba a quedar a dormir para que no se preocupara.

-es que Renee llama todas las noches y siempre habla con él.

-ah.- cogí mi teléfono y llame a Alice para que le diga a Esme cuando volviera que me había ido si no se pondría como histérica como ayer.

-Allie

-dime

-me voy a quedar a dormir

-¿en donde?

-no te importa, querida hermana.

-ay Edward tarde o temprano lo voy a descubrir

-mejor tarde.

-como digas, adiós

-adiós y no te olvides de decirle a mamá si no se pone como histérica tu la conoces

-ok no lo olvido.

Colgué el teléfono y Bella me esperaba en el umbral de su puerta, abrió la puerta y entramos juntos.

-¿En que cuarto duermo?

-en el de Emmett

-pero ¿no te vas a venir a su cuarto en la noche o si?- entonces se sonrojo de nuevo.

-en tal caso será mejor que duermas en mi cuarto

-bueno

-me voy a dar una ducha

- te espero en tu cuarto

Subí, entre a su cuarto lo que no había hecho antes, no tenia muchos peluches solo uno y era muy ordenada encima de la cama estaba su control de la TV.

La encendí pero no había nada interesante que ver, así que puse MTV y era la hora de videoramas, la cual se vio interrumpida por el delicioso olor a fresas que provenía de afuera de la habitación, entonces Bella abrió la puerta y estaba con el mismo modelo de pijama que ayer pero en diferente color.

-hola de nuevo.

-hola.- eso solo fui capaz de decir por que me había quedado embobado mirándola. Me había olvidado por completo de cambiarme.- ya vuelvo

-¿a donde vas?

-tengo que cambiarme

-hay una baño en el corredor

-gracias.- entre al baño y me saque el polo y mis pantalones, quedándome solamente en unos bóxers negros .Por suerte el piso de la casa de Bella era alfombrado por que estaba descalzo. Abrí la puerta y bella estaba entre sabanas. Cuando me vio abrió los ojos como platos o hasta más que eso y me pregunte si había algo malo conmigo.

-¡oh por dios!- entonces Bella se tapo la boca como si hubiera dicho algo que debió y entonces entendí a que se refería y me reí.

-¿Te gusta lo que vez?

-¡Edward!

-¿Que? Es solo una pregunta inocente.- y sonreí me acerque a la cama, Bella me hizo un espacio y me metí entre las sabanas dejando mi pecho descubierto y ella recostó su cabeza sobre mi pecho pero lo hizo tímidamente como pidiéndome permiso.

Comencé a hacer zapping, hasta que me entrara el sueño y cuando baje la cabeza Bella estaba profundamente dormida en mi pecho y le acaricie el pelo y le di pequeños besos en el. Hasta que no había nada que ver en la televisión la apague y recosté mi cabeza sobre al suya y me quede dormido. Fue la noche más placentera que haya tenido jamás.

Me levante y Bella aun seguía dormida, así que me paré y la cubrí con las sabanas de nuevo. Baje hacia la cocina por que mi boca estaba seca así que tenía que tomar algo, estaba sirviéndome agua caliente para tomar un café y de pronto escuche la cerradura de la puerta

-Bella, Emmett ya estamos aquí.- ¿Ahora donde me voy?

_

* * *

_

Aww que lindos como los amo haha otra vez Edward en la misma situación  
¿Cómo saldrá de esta?, y también amo sus review…ojala les halla gustado *suspiro*¿Por qué no hay Edwards en el mundo? Me parece injusto…bueno ¿Que quieren que pase en el ?

_Me va a encantar q presionen ese botoncito go!..._

**Besotes estilo Edward**

**Abrazos=)**

**Ale**

**Cullen**


	9. Mi peor dia

Bella pov

Rodé en la cama esperando encontrarme con alguien pero no estaba. Me fijé que la ropa de Edward aun seguía en mi cuarto o sea que no se puede haber ido de repente estaba en el baño

-Bella, Emmett ya llegamos.- Mierda. Haber repasemos, mis padres en casa, Edward con boxers paseando por la casa eso nos lleva a la histeria total.

Me levante de un salto y baje las escaleras lo mas rápido que pude, mis padres estaban en la sala, reposando del pesado viaje, le di un abrazo y un beso en la mejilla a cada uno.

Charlie prendió la televisión y se tiro en el sofá, Reneé se subió a bañar, eso me deja unas dos horas por que Charlie se quedaría dormido en cualquier momento. Me fui a la cocina, necesitaba calmarme y un té era lo mejor , no se por que pero se me ocurrió mirar al pequeño patio que teníamos en la parte de atrás de la casa y vi a Edward parado y con una cara de asesino y si tenia razón estaba empezando de llover , entonces todo el té que tenia en la boca lo escupí y me comencé a matar de la risa.

-Bella, hija ¿estas bien?

-si, papa descuida

-¿te ayudo en algo?

-no es necesario

-voy a ir a la tienda.- genial, eso me deja tiempo para sacar a Edward de aquí.- ¿deseas algo?

-no así estoy bien.- entonces no le abrí a Edward la puerta hasta que escuche el sonido de la puerta abrirse y cerrarse.

Abrí la puerta y el cabello de Edward estaba totalmente mojado, de hecho todo su cuerpo y se veía muy sexy. Bella ¡deja de pensar eso! Me recordé a mi misma que estábamos en una situación un tanto incomoda.

-¡sube rápido!- fuimos por las escaleras bastante rápido, Reneé seguía bañándose, Edward se cambio rápido y me moría por decirle que se veía muy lindo así, se veía de una manera provocativa. Bella no rompas el mandamiento nueve **(na: no tener malos pensamientos)**. Si mas no recuerdo yo tenia una copia de las llaves del carro de Emmett, le lance las llaves a Edward.

-¿de quien es el coche?

-de Emmett

-¿no se va a molestar?

-no, además el esta en tu casa así que será como si le estuvieras llevando su carro.

-buen punto.- bajamos otra vez pero esta vez nos dirigíamos al garaje

-¿te veo el Lunes?

-aunque no quieras.- solo le di una sonrisa

-Bella, tengo que decirte algo

-¿Qué?

- te ves demasiado hermosa cuando sonríes y mas cuando estas bajo la lluvia.- entonces el rubor comenzó a subirse a mis mejillas

-Edward, si algún día muero por hiperventilación…

-¿va a ser toda mi culpa?

-si

-podré dormir con eso.- entonces se subió al auto y vi como se alejaba.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.--.--.--.---.

Bella pov

Lunes. ¡Odio los lunes! Es como mi día de mala suerte siempre pasan cosas que no quiero. Escuche el despertador pero justo cuando me disponía a apagarlo me enrede en las sabanas y caí al piso bruscamente

-mierda.- me pare ignorando mi pequeño incidente y me dirigí directo al baño pero justo cuando me estaba bañando la terma se malogro y el agua se puso fría bueno fría es poco estaba ¡HELADA!

Me cambie rápido y como estaba tan apurada me puse una falda mas arriba de las rodillas color azul oscuro unos zapatos de taco aguja y debo decir que eran bien altos y no tenían punta, color amarillo, un polo celeste y un bolero color dorado y un collar de bolitas amarillo, mi cabello lo deje suelto. Baje las escaleras cuidando mis pasos para no caerme. Me fui a la cocina para servirme mi desayuno pero no había cereal así que no pude servirme mi desayuno y me fui sin desayunar. Cuando subía a mi auto note que se había quedado sin gasolina pero Emmett no iba a ir a instituto por que no se había levantado aun además ayer me dijo algo sobre eso agarre las llaves de su auto por que yo había cogido el duplicado de sus llaves sin que el se diera cuenta, el carro de Emmett era una Suzuki Grand Vitara color negro era bonita pero demasiado ostentosa, llegue rápido al instituto y dio la coincidencia el volvo de Edward entraba y también mi ahora carro. Al principio el se quedo viendo el carro y no bajo hasta que el dueño bajara, no podía verme por que a Emmett se le ocurrió la brillante idea de ponerle lunas polarizadas al auto. Saque mis cosas de la cajuela y me dispuse a bajar pero no sin antes calcular como debía bajara para no caerme por los zapatos que me había puesto. Abrí la puerta pero Edward aun no me reconocía. Abrí la puerta pero baje de espaldas para sorprenderlo. No me quitaba los ojos de encima, rodeé el auto y me apoye en su carro. El bajo

-wow, Bella

-no te atrevas a decir palabra alguna, odio los Lunes

-te ves realmente hermosa

-tampoco te digo que mientas

-no estoy mintiendo, enserio te ves linda

-odio vestirme así, me tratan raro, ¿sabes?

-no creo que lo hagan

-¿Por qué?

-por que no te pienso dejar sola ni un segundo.- me reí ante ese comentario

-¡que sobre protector!

-es tu culpa no debiste venir tan hermosa, justo hoy.- y lo bese tiernamente en el mejilla, después de todo nadie sabia que estábamos juntos.

-tu sabes que solo me importas tu

-yo confío en ti Bella en los que no confió son ellos

-esta bien ¿Cuál es tu primera clase?

-música

-la mía igual

-¿ese es el otro carro de Emmett?

-si bueno pero mío también por que le gusta mas el mío que el suyo. Ostentoso ¿verdad?

-como se nota que no has visto el de Rose.- solo sonreí y nos dirigimos al auditorio me senté al costado de Edward.

-Bueno, como saben el concurso de canto inter escolar es en dos semanas y este es el único salón de música que no se ha presentado.- ¡oh no! Eso significa cantar en público y yo tengo pánico escénico.-la primera en audicionar será la alumna nueva. Mierda.

-señorita Swan podría por favor venir al escenario.- me levante y Edward apretó mi mano como dándome confianza.

-PERDON POR LLEGAR TARDE PERO QUIERO AUDICIONAR.-ese grito me parecía conocido, Emmett esperen ¿el quiere audicionar?

-bueno , pase al escenario.-Emmett muy obediente lo hizo.

-¿usted elije la canción o yo?

-si no le molesta, yo

-dígame la canción

-macho men de Village people.- ¡oh por dios! Esto tengo que verlo. La música comenzó a sonar

Body...wants to feel my body?

Body...such a thrill my body

Body...want to touch my body?

Body...it's too much my body

Check it out my body, body.

Don't you doubt my body, body?

Talking' bout my body, body,

check it out my body

Entonces Emmett comenzó a hacer pasos de los 80's y a saltar por todo el escenario

Hey! Hey! Hey, hey, hey!

Macho, macho man (macho man)

I've got to be, a macho man

Macho, macho man

I've got to be a macho! Owl....

Macho, macho man

I've got to be, a macho man

Macho, macho man (yeah, yeah)

I've got to be a macho!

Se saco el polo de mostro sus musculo, saque mi celular y lo comencé a grabar, esto tenia que quedar para generaciones futuras.

-bueno ya fue suficiente.- pero mi hermano no se detenía ¿acaso no sabia el significado de ya no?- he dicho suficiente.- entonces se detuvo pero solo por que vio a Rosalie quien estaba afuera del salón, bajo del escenario y se sentó entonces Rosalie asintió.

-bueno es su turno.-Mierda.

**Holaaaa, bueno me salió un poco largo el Cap. pro no se siento q esta feo, y por favor alguien me puede decir ¿Que canción puede cantar Bella? No tengo la mínima idea, espero sus reviews y ojala les haya gustado**


	10. No Me Mientas

Bella pov

No puedo creer que tenga que cantar en publico, además no se si lo hago bien en los únicos lugares en donde canto es en la ducha. Y solo se me las de high school musical, la primera y unas cuantas de Vanessa Hudgens.

-señorita Swan, elijo la canción ¿yo o usted?

-creo que yo, es una de Vanessa hudgens

-seria tan amable de decirme

-say ok.- era la que mejor me salía

La música comenzó a sonar y sentí que me desmayaba, así que me agarre del micrófono fuerte.

_You are fine_

_You are sweet_

_But I'm still a bit naive with my heart_

_When you're close I don't breathe_

_I can't find the words to speak_

_I feel sparks_

_But I don't wanna be into you_

_If you are not looking for true love, oh oh_

_No I don't wanna start seeing you_

_(__Estas bien_

_Eres dulce_

_Pero me siento ingenua con mi corazón_

_Cuando cierras la puerta no puedo respirar_

_No encuentro las palabras para hablar_

_Siento cosquillas_

_Pero no puedo estar cerca de ti_

_Si no estas buscando un amor verdadero, oh oh_

_No deseo comenzar a verte_

_Si no puedo ser solamente tuya)_

Fije los ojos en Edward por que la letra iba justo con lo que sentía, el sonrió.

_So tell me when it's not alright_

_When it's not ok_

_Will you try to make me feel better?_

_Will you say alright? (Say alright)_

_Will you say ok? (Say ok)_

_Will you stick with me through whatever?_

_Or run away_

_(Say that it's gonna be alright. That it's gonna be ok)_

_Say Ok._

_(Me dirás muy bien_

_Me dirás OK_

_¿Intentaras que me sienta mejor?_

_¿Dirás muy bien?_

_¿Dirás OK?_

_¿Contigo me quedare y estaré bien,_

Dirás OK?

Entonces me movilice en el escenario pero no haciendo movimientos bruscos.

_When you call I don't know if I should pick up the phone every time_

_I'm not like all my friends who keep calling up the boys, I'm so shy_

_But I don't wanna be into you_

_If you don't treat me the right way_

_See I can only start seeing you_

_If you can make my heart feel safe (feel safe)_

_(Cada vez que llamas_

_No se si contestar_

_El teléfono_

_Yo no soy_

_Como mis amigas_

_Que llaman a los muchachos,_

_Soy tímida..._

_Pero no deseo estar cerca de ti_

_Si no me tratas de manera correcta_

_Desear volver a verte_

_Hace que mi corazón_

_Se atreva a decir..._

_Decir..._

_Me dirás muy bien_

_Me dirás OK_

_¿Intentaras que me sienta mejor?_

_¿Dirás muy bien?_

_¿Dirás OK?_

_¿Contigo me quedare y estaré bien...?)_

Entonces la canción termino y solté el micrófono, me disponía a volver a mi sitio cuando…

-hermoso, señorita Swan diría que tiene una voz tan hermosa como la de los Ángeles, ahora vamos a ver que tal le va en un dueto, según veo le toca al sr. Edward.- en eso había una parte buena tendría mas confianza si cantaba con Edward, subió al escenario y se paro justo a mi costado

-¿Por qué no me contaste que cantabas tan bien?

-nunca me lo preguntaste ¿y tu cantas?

-no se si lo hago bien

-todo te sale bien señor perfecto.- murmure entre dientes

-no todo, tendría que ser dios.- ¿y acaso no lo eres? pensé para mi misma.

-la canción que cantarán es Star of Something New, ¿se la saben?

-si.- contestamos al unísono

_Living in my own world_

_Didn't understand_

_That anything can happen_

_When you take a chance_

Edward tenía una voz realmente Hermosa, mejor que un coro de Ángeles se podría decir que su voz te llevaba a otro mundo, uno hermoso.

_I never believed in_

_What I couldn't see_

_I never opened my heart (ooh)_

_To all the possibilities (ooh)_

_I know that something has changed_

_Never felt this way_

_And right here tonight._

No mire a Edward mientras cantaba, me iba a poner nerviosa así que trataba de no mirarlo, pero el paso su mano por mi mejilla y con su mano derecha me agarro el mentón, con suavidad me obligo a mirarlo.

_Now who'd of ever thought that (ooh)_

_We'd both be here tonight (ooh yeah)_

_And the world looks so much brighter (brighter)_

_With you by my side_

_I know that something has changed_

_Never felt this way_

_I know it for real_

_This could be the start_

_Of something new_

_It feels so right_

_To be here with you (ooh)_

_And now looking in your eyes_

_I feel in my heart_

_The start of something new_

Termino la canción y bajamos del escenario y recibimos una salva de aplausos la mayoría de las chicas por la voz de Edward, eso me ponía un tanto celosa.

Me senté al costado de Edward pero con los brazos cruzados y viendo como los demás se ponían nerviosos a la hora de cantar.

-Bella, ¿estas molesta?

-¿tu que crees?

-¿Por qué estas molesta?

-¿no es obvio?

-¿acaso estas celosa?

-dime ¿has visto como te miran esas…?- se me quería escapar la palabra zorra pero estábamos en medio de clase y si digo eso puedo conseguir un castigo después de clases

-Bella, mírame.- volteé la cabeza levemente y Edward estaba con una sonrisa en el rostro y no le veía el caso.- dime si seria capaz de hacerle caso a ellas si estoy con la persona mas bonita de todo el mundo.

-la verdad es que no la veo ¿me la presentas?

-eres tu, tonta

-vamos Edward, Tanya es mucho mas bonita que yo y le gustas mucho

-Tanya no me importa en lo absoluto, tú eres mi vida ahora.- entonces el se acercó a mi y como estábamos en una parte del auditorio oscura y con dificultad se podía ver lo que estábamos haciendo , Edward tomo mi mentón y sus labios se acercaron suavemente a los míos , me acerque mas a el , queriendo que el beso sea mas duradero pero recordé que estábamos en clases y supuestamente solo éramos amigos , Edward pareció pensar lo mismo así que nos separamos ; recosté la cabeza en su pecho mientras que el me acariciaba los cabellos.

Las clases pasaron muy rápidas y como la mayoría las tenía con Edward no las sentía. Por fin sonó el timbre y yo me dirigía hacia el estacionamiento.

-Bella.- esa voz en la vida la podía confundir era de Edward

-¿si?

-¿puedo ir a tu casa en la noche?

-si no te has dado cuenta, la vez pasada por poco te atrapan.

-no te preocupes por eso, tengo mis maneras.- el sr. Perfecto siempre encontraba sus maneras ¿no?

-supongo que a las 7.30 esta bien

-ahí estaré

-¿que vamos a hacer en mi casa?

-es una sorpresa.- detesto desde lo mas profundo de mi corazón las sorpresas

-odio las sorpresas

-creo que esta te gustara

-como digas, ¿seguro que vas a ir?

-si

-bueno te veo luego

-Adiós.- entonces Edward se acerco y me dio un beso tiernamente en la mejilla.- te veo luego.- el se dirigió a su auto y yo al casi mío.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

La tarde me la pase haciendo las tareas de instituto y las termine rápido, así que mientras esperaba a que fuesen las 7.30, vi televisión me bañe y cambie, mi pijama consistía en unos shorts pequeños y un polo rosado de manga corta.

No se como pero ya era las 7.30 y de pronto una figura masculina estaba recostada en el balcón con una cesta, me acerque a mi balcón pero entonces sentí que alguien me abrazaba por detrás

-Hola

-¡Edward!-casi se me sale el corazón

-shh… tus padres aun están aquí.- pequeño gran detalle

-cierto.- entonces baje la vista hacia su canasta y olía a unas papitas de Mc Donald. Amo esas papas

-¡Mc Donald!

-si a mi también me gusta

Edward pov

Cuando Bella vio que traía un Mc donald en la canasta, sus ojos se le iluminaron como los de una niña al ver su regalo de navidad.

Bella tuvo que bajar para ver si sus papas habían salido ya que habíamos oído la puerta pero pudo haber sido Emmett

-¿fueron tus padres?

-si, se fueron a cenar

-entonces ¿no crees que deberíamos hacer lo mismo?

-si veamos que has traído.- tenia dos paquetes de papas grandes, dos gaseosas y una pizza mediana

-genial comida chatarra

-lo siento

-no esta bien, no como eso desde que me mude aquí.- saque las cosas y empezamos a comer y me estaba preguntando si decirle o no la verdad a Bella , tenia que hacerlo pero no podía . Cobarde, Pensé para mi mismo.

Terminamos de comer y nos fuimos al balcón a mirar el cielo despejado que era típico de Forks; Bella se apoyo en el balcón y yo la abrace por detrás y apoye mi mentón en su cuello.

-¿Qué piensas?- le pregunte

-¿Edward alguna ves me has…?

-¿si?

-no, olvídalo se que nunca lo harías

- ¿nunca haría que?

-es una pregunta totalmente idiota

-deseo que me la digas

-bueno pero no quiero que te molestes

-no lo haré

- ¿Edward alguna vez me has mentido?- ¿Por qué el mundo esta en contra mío? Era tan difícil responder a esa pregunta.- te dije que era totalmente idiota, se que nunca lo harías

-¿Por qué lo preguntas Bella?

-no por nada.- pero vi que a Bella se le cayo una lagrima que sus cabellos recogieron

-¿Bella estas llorando?

-no, estoy bien.- pero entonces su voz se le quebró

-puedes contarme Bella, confía en mi

- Es que mi ex novio…

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**¿Que le habrá pasado a Bella? Umm pobrecita, bueno ¿Cuándo le dirá Edward la verdad a Bella? Yo lo se, muy pronto no se preocupen, espero sus reviews y ojala les haya gustado . últimamente los caps. Me están saliendo feos sorry prometo que se pondrán mejores =)**

**Besotes estilo Edward**

**Abrazos **

**Ale **

**Cullen **


	11. La verdad

* * *

La verdad

**Edward pov**

-es que mi ex novio Jacob, me dijo miles de cosas lindas pero estaba saliendo con mi mejor amiga y luego me dijo que hacia eso por que yo no quería tener relaciones con el y bueno mi amiga esta embarazada y ella y Jacob se van a casar y mis padres me van a obligar a ir a la boda que es el próximo Sábado.- yo también quisiera ir y romperle la cara a ese imbécil ¿¡como se atrevía a hacerle eso a mi Bella!?

-yo…lo siento tanto Bella.- entonces hundió su cara en mi pecho y comenzó a llorar, me dolía incluso mas que a ella verla así. Hoy sencillamente no podía decirle la verdad, pero no me imagino su reacción cuando le diga que soy Cullen.

Entonces Bella terminó de llorar y entramos a su cuarto, la arrulle con una canción que mi madre me cantaba de pequeño y la misma la tocaba en piano

-yo cuidare de tus sueños, Bella duerme bien, siempre seré tu ángel protector.- cuando dije eso Bella ya estaba profundamente dormida o al menos eso creí por que al terminar la frase ella esbozo una gran sonrisa y yo como respuesta presione mis labios contra los suyos .

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**--.**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.--..--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.--.,-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.

**Bella pov**

Edward se fue muy temprano por la mañana por que sin querer se había quedado dormido; lo que le conté ayer a Edward era totalmente cierto, aunque mis padres no sabían lo que me hizo Jacob solo lo sabia Emmett que cuando le conté fue a su casa y le rompió la nariz; cuando el fue al hospital dijo que se le había roto en el gimnasio.

-Bella, ¡mira quien ha venido a visitarnos!- me cambie rápido, de repente era una de mis amigas de Phoenix. Me puse una minifalda, tacones altos, un polo y todo esto era cortesía de Alice. Baje las escaleras, por no decir volé y vi a la persona que no quería ver mas en este planeta.

-Hola Bella.- ¿Por qué el esta aquí?

-Jacob

- estas preciosa.- no me jodas, Jacob ya no vas a regresar conmigo

-aja, si claro, oye y ¿Ángela ya dio a luz?- mis padres no sabían nada del embarazo, para ellos Jacob y Ángela se querían demasiado y querían demostrar eso.

-eh…Bueno…- sal de esta

-creo que el Sábado no voy a ir.- a mis padres casi se les sale el corazón y a Jacob también.

-¿¡Por qué?!

-es que.- nadie sabía de Edward y yo, además si lo decía Jacob podía hacerle algo a Edward y no quería eso.- un amigo me invito a su casa

-¿¡Y por eso no vas?!- si bueno no es una gran excusa pero es todo lo que tengo.

-es que tenemos que presentar un trabajo

-Bella creo que eso puede esperar.- entonces se me ocurrió una idea genial. Iría si, pero con Edward, si no nada

-esta bien voy a Ir pero, Jacob necesito llevar a alguien mas

-¿una amiga?

-si

-te lo mandaré

-gracias.- entonces decidí que era mejor salir no quiero quedarme en la misma habitación que el, pase al costado de él rozándole con el hombro.

-Bella, querida ¿A dónde vas?

-voy a salir un rato

-yo te acompaño.- dijo "amablemente" dijo Jacob.

-voy sola

Entonces Salí de la casa y casi corriendo me subí a mi carro y el hizo lo mismo, ¿¡me prendía seguir!? Que no joda

Cuando pasamos los límites de Forks pise el acelerador al máximo que iba y Jacob y yo estábamos a la misma altura, recibí una llamada a mi celular

-hola

-Bella, tu eres mía y se que estas con alguien, te juro que lo mato

- no jodas, Jacob

Colgué el teléfono pero cuando alce la vista, sentí un golpe y todo se volvió negro.

**Edward pov **

Esto me preocupa, he tratado de llamar a Bella desde la una y son las tres no ha contesta a ninguna de mis llamadas y Emmett tampoco sabe donde esta

-¡Basta Los dos cálmense! Bella esta bien

-¡Edward, vamos a buscar a mi hermana!

-no sabemos donde esta Emmett

Entonces Emmett saco su celular y les marco a sus padres creo

-¡¿Cómo?! ¿El mal nacido esta ahí?- entonces supe a quien se refería era Jacob , la charla duro poco pues su madre le había dicho que Bella solo dijo que salía y se fue a la par con Jacob pero solo el volvió .

-Ya se donde esta.

-vamos.- nos fuimos en mi auto y me indico por donde ir, ya habíamos pasado los limites de Forks, cuando vimos que dos coches bloqueaban el camino en uno se podía distinguir a una persona y en el otro no estaba nadie.

-¡Oh no!- entonces comprendí que el oh no de Emmett era por que había visto la placa del auto que era el de Bella, me baje del auto y corrí a socorrer a Bella, quien estaban sangrando por la cabeza y estaba inconsciente aunque las heridas eran superficiales y no iban a dejar marca teníamos que ir a un hospital de repente se rompió algo.

-¡Edward ayúdame a sacarla!

-¡Emmett no! Se puede haber roto algo, mejor pon la en el asiento del copiloto yo manejo tu cuídala

-no puede ser

-descuida Emmett parece que no es muy grave

-¿como que no?

-solo esta inconsciente

-ah te refieres a Bella

-¿a quien mas?

-pues al auto me va tomar meses repararlo, esto es muy grave

-Emmett por si no te has dado cuenta tu hermana esta inconsciente

-no es la primera vez que le pasa

Llegamos al hospital pero Bella aun seguía inconsciente. Trajeron una camilla y mi padre personalmente se encargo de ella.

Yo me quede en la sala de espera, hasta que mi papá saliera y me dejara entrar. Emmett se quedo afuera viendo al auto y casi llora por que había una abolladura que dudaba poder arreglar.

Mi padre salio

-Edward, no esta muy grave solo este algo asustada por el impacto así que le puse algunos sedantes

-¿esta despierta?

-me temo que los sedantes ya le hicieron efecto

-pero igual la puedo ver, ¿no?

-si

Entonces entre a la habitación, felizmente mi padre no me cuestiono sobre quien era, si no la cosa cambiaba. Bella estaba durmiendo placidamente.

**Bella pov**

Cuando Edward entró a mi habitación del hospital, los sedantes aun no hacían efecto, así que decidí esperar a que mis recuerdos llegaran, entonces comencé a hacer memoria.

Recordé que yo salía de mi casa hacia mi auto a un lugar cerca del bosque, a donde me gustaba ir cuando quería pensar, solo Emmett lo sabia. Entonces Jacob, me perseguía entonces no se que hice que tuve que desviar la mirada de la carretera y luego la alce y todo se volvió negro.

-Sr. Cullen.- ¿¡Cullen?! ¿Qué hacia uno de esos en mi habitación?

-¿si? – esa voz musical, solo podía ser de… ¡Oh no!

- la paciente…-entonces la enfermera clavo sus ojos en mí.- oh querida, ya despertaste.- ¡me mintió! La persona en que jamás creí lo hizo, entonces sentí como mis ojos se comenzaron a humedecer. Edgard de inmediato se volteo hacia mí y no comprendía por que lloraba, entonces analizo todo lo que acaba de pasar y se acerco a mí.

Entonces tal vez estaba conmigo por que quería sonsacarme los secretos de mi padre, ¿Qué otra explicación podría haber?

-disculpe, pero ¿cuando me dan de alta?- trate de controlar el tono de mi voz y que no se me quebrara, y dio resultado.

-no lo se querida, tendrías que preguntárselo al doctor Cullen.- entonces mire a Edgard quien estaba a mi costado.

-¿tu padre verdad?-no había ninguna emoción en lo que dije, aunque quería romper a llorar.

-Bella, yo te debo una explicación…

-no quiero escuchar nada de ti ¿me entiendes? No quiero que te vuelvas a cruzar mas en mi camino.- entonces Edgard se dio media vuelta y salió de mi cuarto. No sabía cuanto dolía decir esas palabras, tal vez más aun que escucharlas.

**

* * *

**

**Hola…lamento la tardanza del capitulo es que me agarro un resfriado… bueno espero que les halla gustado…espero sus reviews :) **

**Besos estilo Edward **

**Abrazos**

**Ale**

**Cullen **


	12. El hospital

Bella pov

Edward se fue de la habitación pero la enfermera aun seguía ahí. Me hacia las preguntas frecuentes, ¿Cómo me sentía? Si quería sedantes; ya me las sabias todas podíamos decir que el hospital era mi segundo hogar.

-¿Estas segura que no quieres sedantes?

-Lo que quiero es irme de aquí- no solía ser tan maleducada con las enfermeras es que no había sido un buen día para mi.

-El doctor Cullen vendrá en unos momentos y el te dirá si te puedes ir o no, cariño

-Bueno, gracias.- entonces la enfermera se fue del cuarto, esto estaba de fábula, el doctor Cullen me iba a venir a revisar, mi enemigo mortal se podría decir.

Entonces vi un móvil en la mesa de noche, iba a llamar a mis padres si lo sabían o no. Estaba a punto de coger el teléfono cuando escuche a alguien entrar. Levante mi mirada

-¿Qué haces aquí?

- Se que no me quieres ver, si vas a llamar a tus padres, te rogaría que no lo hagas, Emmett les dijo que te quedarías con el en la casa de unos amigos- esta vez Edward no mostraba ninguna emoción en su voz ya no era tan seductora como para mi resultaba, era… Era solo una voz más, monótona; esa era la palabra adecuada

-Gracias

- No hay de que- y mantuvo su vista fija en las ventanas, contemplando el atardecer, el crepúsculo, yo clavé la mirada al techo, reflexionando en que haría después de salir del hospital, sopesaba una infinita cantidad de ideas pero ninguna parecía la perfecta.

Quería saber el motivo por el cual Edward me había mentido pero no le encontraba ni pies ni cabeza a este asunto, ¿Como en un segundo la persona en la que más confiabas, en la que amabas se torna en tu enemigo? Por conflictos que no tienen nada que ver contigo, si no tus perjuicios familiares, apartando ese asunto podría haberme dicho la verdad, no reaccionaria como ahora tal vez estaría mas serena, no lo se tal vez, solo tal vez.

El silencio pareció durar todo un siglo, se torno un tanto incomodo, bueno un tanto no… Bastante diría yo.

Al recordar lo que había hecho Edward otra vez, mis ojos se humedecieron y derramaron las lagrimas, sentí los ojos de alguien clavados en mi y supe que eran de Edward pues no había nadie mas en la habitación. Ya no me importaba nada, si me veía llorar o no, no sentía nada, no quedaba nada.

Mi mente se debatía por correr hacia el y abrazarlo dejando de lado mi estúpido orgullo y luchar contra todo y todos y la otra parte me decía que debía mantenerme seria y no permitir que me diera por vencida; Edward abrió la boca para decir algo pero inmediatamente la cerró , desearía saber lo que estaba pensando.

La puerta se abrió y Edward se hizo a un lado cuando un doctor o mas bien un supermodelo entro y se sentó al borde de la cama.

-Isabella Swan, ¿cierto?

-Si- dije tímidamente, es mas cuando pronuncio mi nombre no lo hizo de una manera diferente como yo pensaba que lo haría, solo sonrió de la manera igual a la de Edward solo que este ultimo lo hacia mejor.

-Bueno, has tenido suerte de que el carro tuviera bolsa de aire, tienes unos moretones en las piernas y brazos, en el antebrazo derecho te hemos cosido, algunos cristales te entraron- no era muy grave la verdad, así que podía irme pronto, ¿no?

-Disculpe, doctor, ¿cuando me dan de alta?

-Puedes irte ahora mismo si deseas pero Edward ha de llevarte- Genial, cuando el día empieza mal no puede ponerse peor -¿No tienes ningún inconveniente no?

-No, no ninguno- y le sonreí a pesar de lo malo que me había dicho mi padre que era el Dr. Cullen a mi parecer era una persona agradable.

-Entonces- miro hacia Edward- Encárgate de que llegue a salvo a casa.- Edward se limito a asentir y salio de la habitación junto con su padre no sin antes decirme:

-Te espero afuera- me baje de la cama y encontré ropa en uno de los cajones de la mesita, era mía si, pero ¿Cómo había llegado hasta aquí? Entonces supuse que era Alice o Emmett.

Me cambié muy rápido y salí; Edward estaba apoyado contra la pared, al verme salir salio andando sin siquiera poder alcanzarlo, llegamos al estacionamiento, abrió la puerta se metió y yo lo imite, estaba tratando de acostumbrarme al nuevo Edward.

El carro arranco y me acomode al asiento íbamos normal, no muy rápido ni muy lento. Edward no puso la radio así que eso causo un silencio casi sepulcral de no ser por el de los animales, entonces un celular que reconocía por mió comenzó a sonar, estaba en la cajuela del carro de Edward ¿Cómo llego hasta ahí? No tenía la más mínima idea y tampoco tenia ganas de preguntar, solo me limite a abrir la cajuela sacar el celular y conteste.

-¿Alo?

-Saliste viva de esta, zorra, pero la próxima que me entere que estas con alguien te juro que los mato a los dos- esto colmo mi paciencia.

-¿Sabes Jacob? Atrévete si quieres, ven por mi.

-No por ahora.

-Lo sabia, muchas palabras poca acción, eres un cobarde.

-La vas a pagar.

-Ven por mí, ni siquiera te atreves.

-Si fueras hombre te pegaría hasta que lamentaras haber nacido.

-Me preocuparía si tu fueras hombre, además tu como eres muy caballeroso solo decidiste atropellarme.

-…-silencio, se quedo sin palabras

-¿Por qué no usas la única neurona que tienes y te vas bien lejos donde no puedas hacerle daño a nadie? Si te crees que no me he enterado que golpeas a Ángela estas equivocado- entonces colgué el teléfono.

-¿Qué te crees que has hecho?

-Mandar al diablo a…- pero yo no tenia por que darle explicaciones a nadie y menos a el- No te importa lo que haga o no

-Jacob, no se va a dar por vencido y te va a atrapar, conozco a los chicos así.

-Tu vida no me importa en lo absoluto y por lo tanto la mía tampoco a ti- escuche que murmuraba algo como: "Desearía que fuera así" y otra cosa como: "Si me importa".

Llegamos y baje de inmediato, no voltee y entre a mi casa; me apoye en la puerta y fue cayendo con suavidad de tal manera que termine abrazando mis rodillas; llorando, entonces recordé que mis padres podían estar en casa aún.

Me levante rápido y me fui arriba, mis padres estaban viendo la televisión pero antes de entrar a su habitación me seque el rostro.

-Bella, pensamos que te ibas a quedar con tu hermano.

-Cambio de plan.

-Bueno, hasta mañana.

-Adiós.

Entonces salí de la habitación antes de que hicieran mas preguntas y me encerré en mi cuarto. Comencé a escribir todo lo que sentía en ese momento

_No puedo olvidarte...No puedo no pensar en ti_

_Tu voz... Tus ojos... Tu mirar_

_Tu sonrisa que no esta_

_Que daría por tenerte conmigo segundo más..._

_Daría todo por saber Que también piensas en mí..._

_Y aunque el viento te alejo y tu cara ya no este_

_Y me quede frente al mar…_

_Tan solo como un pez_

_Ojala que al despertar Trates de pensar en mi_

_Porque yo no te olvide_

_Y es que......_

_Tú... eres todo para mí… Todo lo que tengo Yo._

_Y sin ti no seguiré viviendo…_

Y es que eso me pasaba, ¿Cómo vivir sin el amor de tu vida? ¿Como verlo todos los días y no poderle decir ni "hola"?

Pensé para mi adentros y me respondí a mi misma: imposible pero voy a hacerlo voy a tratar, total no pierdo nada.

Me quede dormida pensando en como seria mi vida de ahora en adelante, ¿Cómo seria mi vida sin Edward? El centro de mi universo se había ido, una vocecilla en mi cabeza decía: "Si tanto lo quieres ¿por que no vas con el?". Por que soy una maldita orgullosa y por que me mintió aun así cuando le dije que nunca pensaría eso de el, no dijo absolutamente nada así que estaba en todo mi derecho de molestarme.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Me levante y seguí mi rutina de todos los días, me fui caminando debido a que Emmett se le había pasando arreglando el coche y aun no había terminado y tan poco me molestaba en lo mas mínimo ir caminando; llegue a la escuela normal, lo curioso de este día es que me sentía como la primera ves que llegue aquí, como una completa desconocida.

No me juntaba con mi hermano por que el ya se sentaba en la mesa de los Cullen y la verdad es que no estaba molesto con ellos solo con Edward; ellos mintieron por el, pero igual no quería estar con ellos, Edward estaría ahí y… No mejor no me imagino nada.

Comí en el gimnasio sola, pensando en nada, tan solo mirando a cada minúsculo detalle del gimnasio, tratando de distraer mi mente.

En conclusión fue un pésimo día y aun me faltaban tres semestres para terminar el instituto. Llegue a mi casa, salude a mis padres y no almorcé, no tenia hambre. Me encerré en mi cuarto pero había algo que me llamaba la atención un pasaje de avión a Inglaterra.

Entonces recordé la beca que tenia en un instituto de allá y que aun estaba vigente. Tal vez no sea tan mala idea.

Comencé a empacar maletas y en menos de 5 minutos todo estaba en mis maletas les deje una nota a mis padres explicando el motivo de mi ausencia, llame un taxi me subí y me dejo en el aeropuerto.

Tal vez no esta no era la desición que yo quería pero a veces se deja de hacer lo que quieres por hacer lo correcto.

* * *

_Hola…si ya se lo que están pensando mucha reflexión de parte de Bella _

_Edward: ¿ahora te crees lectora de mentes?_

_Ale: sabes t callas_

_Edward: no quiero_

_Ale: sabes como eres de mi pura imaginación t regreso_

_Edward: por fin usaste la única neurona que tenías_

_Ale: eres un… mejor me callo antes de que reviente_

_Edward: si sigues comiendo así…_

_Ale: sabes adiós_

_Bueno como iba diciendo…ojala les halla gustado i espero sus reviews_

_Besotes estilo Edward_

_Abrazos_

_Ale _

_Cullen:)_


	13. Gabriel

Edward pov

Sabía que todo esto era mi culpa. Me habría ahorrado este problema si desde el comienzo le hubiera dicho a Bella la verdad. Soy un maldito estúpido, el Lunes Bella había ido al colegio a pesar de su accidente, pero lo curioso es que la estuve buscando y no la encontré, Emmett tampoco sabia donde estaba. Espero que hoy si la pueda encontrar.

-¡Edward!- Me volteé rápido y el que me estaba llamado era Emmett y a juzgar por el aspecto que tenía, debía ser algo muy grave.

-Tranquilo Emmett, dime que pasa.

-Bella…-

-¿Esta bien?

- No lo se

-¿Cómo que no lo sabes?

-Mira – Emmett saco un papel pequeño y arrugado de su mochila, me lo tendió e inmediatamente reconocí la letra de Bella.

_Emmett_

_Me voy a Inglaterra, he decidido aprovechar la beca que tengo sería muy estúpido no hacerlo, no te preocupes por favor, les di a mis padres una carta casi parecida a esta, se que tu me entenderás mejor._

_Cariños_

_Bella._

Claro que yo sabía que ese no era el verdadero motivo por el cual se estaba yendo, era por que le había mentido, estaba muy seguro de esto, todo era mi culpa.

Tenía unas ganas inmensas de ir a buscarla pero en la otra parte, tal vez sea mejor que lo deje así, si ella es feliz yo también lo soy.

-Emmett no te preocupes, ella esta bien.

-Es que nunca se comporta así, ella no quería ir a ese instituto, les rogó a mis padres por ir a cualquier otra parte, por eso no me explico por que ahora si.- Tal vez sea el momento de contarle la verdad a Emmett.

-Emmett, es que yo soy Cullen y le había mentido a Bella diciendo que era el hermano de Rosalie y, bueno Bella lo llego a descubrir y se enfado mucho.

-Eso ya lo sabía.

-¿En serio?

-Si, Rose me lo contó el primer día que salimos.

-¿Y no te importo?

-Nah-dijo, restándole importancia-Yo no comparto los prejuicios de mi familia, aparte creí que le dirías pronto a Bella. – Genial el mundo esta en contra mía.

-Se lo pensaba decir pero…las cosas no salieron como las tenía planeado, se lo iba a decir eso no lo dudes.

-Tal vez deberías hablar con ella.

-Es un poco tarde para eso

-Solo decía.- entonces, Emmett se fue un poco más animado, yo por otra parte estaba destrozado, Bella se había ido, y no me había dicho ni un adiós. Pero entonces me di cuenta que ni eso merecía.

Este día es el peor de mi vida, y el más largo también.

La mayoría de clases me tocaba con Bella y acostumbraba sentarse al lado mío, pero ahora solo hay un asiento vacío.

Trataba de que no vieran que sufría, mantenerme fuerte. Solo si vieran como me sentía por dentro.

La hora del almuerzo fue como siempre, me senté con los chicos, solo que mi querida hermana si se dio cuenta de lo que tenía.

-Edward, ¿Me traerías una manzana?

-¿No crees que puedes pararte?- Nunca era así de malo con mi hermana, pero este no era un buen día. Obviamente ante mi respuesta Jasper, Rose y Emmett estallaron en risas, sobre todo este último.

-Dije ¿Me traerías una manzana? – Recién me di cuenta de lo que trataba de hacer, quería hablar conmigo en privado.

-Esta bien.

Me pare y me fui a un rincón, lo mas alejado posible de nuestra mesa, minutos después Alice vino hacia mi.

-¿Qué te esta pasando?

-Nada

-¡Edward Cullen a mi no me vas a venir a mentir!

-Alice, estoy perfectamente bien

-Ya me enteré que Bella se fue, lo siento tanto.

-Si, me alegro por ella, la verdad no me interesa.

-¡Pero estas tan deprimido!

-Alice estoy pensando eso es todo, necesito concentrarme, si me disculpas…- entonces me fui, dejando a Alice atrás, no tenía por que desahogarme con ella, pero es que a veces exploto con la primera persona que tengo enfrente.

No soportaba más esto, necesito ir a casa. Le dije a la enfermera que me sentía muy mal y que era de urgencia irme, ella me dio el permiso y me fui. Como Rose había traído su auto, ella podía llevar a los chicos a casa. Maneje en silencio, hasta que no pude soportarlo más y prendí la radio. Empezó a sonar Clair de Lune de Debussy. Cambie de estación, al recordar que Bella le encantaba escuchar música clásica.

¿Por qué no me la puedo sacar de mi mente? Bella se fue y no va a volver por mucho que quiera.

Llegue a mi casa y por supuesto mi madre estaba ahí

-Hola mamá

-Edward, ¿Qué haces a estas horas en casa?

-No me sentía muy bien

-¿Qué pasa, tienes fiebre?

-No, Es solo que…- No se lo puedo contar a mi madre, eso sería demasiado…patético, por otra parte ¿A quien más se lo puedo decir?

-Edward, dímelo…- y me lanzo unas de esas sonrisas maternales, las que inspiran confianza, ya que, me dije para mi mismo.

-Bueno se trata de una chica…

-¿Es Bella, verdad?

-¿Quién te contó de ella?

-Tu sabes muy bien que Alice, Rose y yo nos contamos todo.

-bueno pues ella y yo, estábamos saliendo…

-Edward eso si se, hasta que ella es Swan y que ella se entero, luego de eso no se nada

-¿Como, no te importa que sea Swan?

-Hijo, a nosotros bueno al menos a mi no me importa eso, es mas no lo recordaba, si tú eres feliz, tu yo lo soy también, solo que hubiera deseado que no mintieras sobre tu apellido.

-Yo lo digo mismo y no sabes cuanto…

-Bueno como te dije desde que ella se entero no se mas.

-Ella se fue a Londres, a estudiar, no creo que la vuelva a ver mas.

-Lo siento tanto Edward

-Supongo que la debo olvidar

-Edward, no digas eso, nunca sabes cuando la vida da un giro inesperado

-De repente

-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--..--.-.-..-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El instituto de Londres, era muy grande y hermoso, solo que las personas eran algo frías.

Me estaba quedando ahí mismo, olvide mencionar que era un internado, no tenía ningún compañero de cuarto, iba muy distraída así que no me di cuenta cuando caminaba, me tropecé con alguien y nuestros libros volaron hasta aterrizar en el suelo.

Se levanto muy rápido y yo lo imite; Estaba apunto de recoger mis libros pero entonces levante la mirada para verme con el chico que me había tropezado y me quede atontada viéndolo, se parecía demasiado a Edward mismo color de cabello, mismo todo…excepto sus ojos, los de Edward eran esmeraldas y los de este chico eran azul cielo.

-Lo siento mucho.- me apresure en disculparme.

-No te preocupes, fue solo un accidente.- se agacho para recoger sus libros y de paso recogió los míos.- por cierto mi nombre es Gabriel (**na: su pronunciación es Gaybriel y ya verán por que lo pongo)** ¿Y el tuyo?

-Bella Swan, perdón tu apellido no lo oí.- esta vez tenia que cerciorarme que no fuera nada de Edward a pesar de que por el parecido parecía imposible.

-Cullen, Gabriel Cullen.- ¡Oh Dios no!

-Bueno, gracias por recoger mis libros, nos vemos luego.

-Espera, se que no deberíamos ni hablarnos pero no se pareces algo interesante.- y me lanzo una sonrisa encantadora. "A Edward le sale mejor", pensé para mis adentros.

-Mira, si me ven contigo me matan, así que mejor no, cada uno por su lado.

-Esto es un internado, no te pueden ver.- ¡Mierda! Tenía razón.

-Bueno esta bien…

-¿De donde vienes?

-De Forks, Washington

-Así que conoces a mis primos…

-Te refieres a: Alice, Jasper, Rosalie y Edward

-Si , espero que Edward no te halla causado algún inconveniente .- ¿Cómo sabia que…?

-No. Ninguno ¿Por qué?

-Por que Edward, es…. Bueno solo digamos que no somos mejores amigos.- Mire mi celular y se me hacia tarde para mi clase, así que mejor me iba de todas formas Gabriel no me daba buena espina.

-Ya me tengo que ir a clase

-Te acompañaría, pero me esperan.- entonces vi a una hermosa rubia, apoyada en los lockers del instituto. "Mujeriego", pensé no sabia por que lo decía y tampoco me importaba si lo juzgaba premeditadamente, solo lo sabia.

-No tienes de que preocuparte.- y le di la sonrisa mas falsa que podía y salí corriendo, casi volando a mi clase.

* * *

**Hola, bueno lamento la tardanza. si me matan ¿Como saben como continua la historia ah? Bueno si apareció Gabriel, el primo malvado de Edward hahaha da mucha risa decirlo… en fin depende de ustedes i sus reviews diciéndome si quieren que Edward aparezca al rescate.**

**Xoxo**

**Ale**

**Cullen**

**Hope u enjoy it**


	14. De regreso parte uno

**Nota de la autora: Por si las moscas, ya han pasado mas de cuatro semanas desde que Bella esta en Londres.**

_Estaba en un lugar oscuro, estaba asustada, no lograba ver nada. La angustia empezó a hacer su trabajo en mí. _

_-Bella, yo..._

_Esa voz, no podía ser verdad... Edward no podía estar aquí, en Londres. El debía estar en Forks con su familia, con Emmett y los Hale. Sacudí la cabeza pero mi Dios personal seguía ahí. _

_-Bella, yo..._

_-Edward ya se lo que vas a decir, que me detestas por mi apellido, no te quiero escuchar si es así..._

_-Jamás sería capaz de odiarte-dijo con su sonrisa torcida. ¡Por Dios! Concéntrate en respirar Bella, me dijo mi mente. Muy tarde, ya estaba hiperventilando para ese momento._

_-Yo nunca te deje de...-y con eso desapareció. Se desvaneció tan rápido, como había llegado._

_-Edward-llamé pero nadie me contestaba-¡EDWARD!-grité mas fuerte._

_-El ya no esta aquí-dijo una voz desafortunadamente familiar._

_-¿Jacob? ¿¡Que le has hecho a Edward!?_

_-El ya no esta mas..._

_El lugar dejo de estar oscuro solo para revelar un cuerpo cubierto en sangre y tirado en el suelo. Los ojos verdes estaban abiertos de par en par pero sabía que no me devolvían la mirada._

_-¡¡¡EDWARD!!!_

Me desperté a las tres de la madrugada, sudando frío, con una extraña presión en el estomago y un mal presentimiento. Mi celular comenzó a sonar y me sobresaltó, después de todo ¿Quien te llama a las tres de la madrugada?

-¿Aló?

-Bella, algo malo ha sucedido

-¿Mamá?

-Bella, regresa a Forks

-Charlie...- La llamada terminó, se cortó la línea ¿Que había sido eso? A Charlie le había pasado algo pero la llamada se cortó así que no se nada, será mejor que la llame de nuevo. Líneas ocupadas, esto esta de lujo, mi madre llama muy preocupada diciéndome que tengo que regresar por que a Charlie le paso algo, se le corta la llamada y cuando trato de llamarla, las líneas están ocupadas, simplemente de lujo.

Supongo que tengo que tomarme el siguiente avión a Forks y no tengo ni amigos para que me acompañen o al menos para contarles lo sucedido, Me disponía a salir del cuarto pero alguien llamó a la puerta. Abrí lo más rápido posible, estaba en la cocina, así que corrí.

-¿Gabriel?

-Hola, Bella ¿Puedes dormir?

-No, ahora ya no.- conteste de mala gana y no por que estuviera alterada ni nada es que simplemente Gabriel no me caía no al menos desde lo que me hizo la semana pasada; Estábamos en clase de literatura y yo había hecho los deberes y para variar Gabriel no, así que me los pidió prestado, yo dudé pero al fin y al cabo ¿Que me podía pasar? La cosa es que la profesora se dio cuenta que nuestros deberes son iguales, entonces tuvimos que hablar con ella en privado.

-¿Bueno chicos quien se copio?

-Bueno es que Bella es nueva así que no sabía como funciona lo de las tareas y se las presté.- Cuando dijo eso, ¡Me sentí tan frustrada! Era un mentiroso de primera, no se parecía en lo mas mínimo a Edward, el era diferente, Edward tenía encanto, era... "Basta, Bella deja de pensar en cosas que nunca van a ocurrir", me dije en ese momento a mi misma.

-¿Gabriel que te pasa? Yo te presté mis tareas -

-Señorita Swan, el señor Cullen es uno de mis mejores estudiantes así que sinceramente no creo que el halla copiado, así que diga la verdad de una vez.

-Profesora, yo le presté mi tarea.

-Señorita Swan, se va a detención y no por copiarse si no por mentirme en mi cara.

-Esta bien.- Y le dirigí una mirada asesina a Gabriel, ya de nada me servía luchar, Gabriel tenía a todos los profesores de su lado .Pero cuando saliera del salón iba a ver.

-Bueno, creo que todo esta aclarado, pueden irse.

-Gracias, permiso.- Dicho esto, Gabriel salió olímpicamente y yo lo seguí, no sin antes recoger mi papel del castigo, apenas salí del salón, me fui corriendo tras el.

-¿Oye y a ti que te pasa?

-Lo siento Bella, pero no puedo dañar mi reputación.

-Eres un imbécil

-¿Mas que el que te mintió y quien sabe, solo quiso estar contigo por lastima?

-¡Cállate!

-Es que mírate en verdad das pena, mi primo solo estuvo contigo por lástima.-Entonces no me contuve y le di una cachetada.

-¡Nunca lo digas de nuevo! ¡No te quiero ver!

-Pues yo menos.

Y eso era lo que había pasado la semana pasada, es que simplemente se portó como un imbécil y ni siquiera me pidió disculpas. Y el muy inteligente se lo ocurre presentarse en mi puerta a las tres de la madrugada-

-¿Qué quieres?

-Bueno , escuche unos ruidos provenientes de tu habitación y supuse que estarías despierta así que como yo no puedo dormir , decidí venir a acompañarte.

-Gracias, pero no gracias –Entonces, intente cerrar la puerta pero el puso su mano.

-Oye, disculpa por lo de la semana pasada

-¿No crees que es un poco tarde para disculparte?

-Más vale tarde que nunca ¿No?- Obviamente no iba a aceptar sus disculpas, pero si nada me liberaría de el más que aceptarlas, pues fingiré que lo hago.

-Acepto tus disculpas, Gabriel.

-Me alegro, oye ¿Puedo pasar?-No, claro que no, métete a tu cuarto y duerme, ¡Son las tres de la madrugada!

-Si , si claro

-Gracias- Dejé que el pasara y cerré la puerta y el prendió mi televisor y se sentó en mi sofá, yo por otra parte estaba realmente confundida por el sueño y la llamada, claro que a el no se lo iba a contar.

-¿Y por que no puedes dormir?- Dije tratando de hacer un tema de conversación.

-Sufro de pesadillas y despierto muy feo, ya sabes, sudando, confundido, esas cosas.- Parece que no soy la única.- ¿Y tu?

-Bueno, la verdad es que me acabo de despertar de una pesadilla.

-¿Y de que se trataba?- Eso a el no lo concernía, sin embargo tengo que contarle una pesadilla no lo podía dejar así o me seguiría insistiendo.- Bueno era todo muy confuso la verdad, era algo muy extraño – Eso era cierto, Edward me estaba odiando por mi apellido, pero en el sueño estaba apunto de decir: "yo aún…te amo", pero solo fue un sueño; es hora de volver a la realidad, Bella.

-¿Alguien mataba a alguien?

-Si, y por mucho que no lo quiera eso puede pasar.

-¿Acaso andas con asesinos?- Dijo en son de broma.

-Si, creo que si.- Analice mis palabras y supe que es lo había interpretado el, así que trate de crear una distracción.

-¿Quieres algo de tomar?

-No, nada gracias.- Me volví a concentrar en mi sueño y a fantasear todo lo que podía haber sido , si no fuera por mi entupido apellido , estoy segura que si se le lo cuento a papa es posible que le de un infarto y mi madre se le saldrían los ojos de las órbitas.

-Bueno, creo que ya me voy son las cuatro, voy tratar de dormir un poco, tu deberías hacer lo mismo.

-Si, creo que lo intentare.- Se levantó y se dirigió a la puerta – Buenas noches, creo.

-Para ti igual.- Entonces le abrí la puerta y se fue. Algo le paso a Charlie, necesito volver a Forks lo antes posible. Tomé el teléfono y marque al aeropuerto; no me importo la hora por que atienden las veinticuatro horas.

-¿Aló?

-Buenas noches, perdón, días; Me llamo Catherine ¿En que la puedo ayudar?

-Si, buenos días ¿Cuál es el siguiente vuelo a Washington ,Forks

-Un momento, por favor.

-Claro – Pasaron no mas de cinco minutos cuando ella me contesto.

-El próximo vuelo es a las cinco y media, si lo quiere alcanzar le sugiero que venga de inmediato.

-Gracias, Adiós.- Colgué de inmediato, después de todo no tenia tiempo que perder el vuelo era dentro de media hora , aliste mis maletas , me bañe y me cambie , lo hice todo muy rápido.

Salí del campus casi volando, tome un taxi y me dirigí al aeropuerto, pensando como sería cuando me encuentre con Edward, solo espero que me perdone y que …No , eso es mucho pedir.

* * *

_**Hola chicas lamento la tardanza es que estoy en exámenes bimestrales pero como ya se acaba el cole cosa que agradezco a Dios digo Edward voy a tener mas tiempo para escribir …en fin ¿Les gusto el cap?....ojala que si …bueno que quieren que pase el prox cap? y tambien quería pedirles un favorcito ...¿Se pueden pasar por mi otro fic y decirme si les gusta? Se llama How Could I?**_

_**Besotes stilo Edward**_

_**Abrazos**_

_**Ale**_

_**Cullen**_


	15. De regreso parte 2

**Bella Pov**

Entré y me fui directo a comprar mi pasaje, llegué justo a tiempo, pues ni bien compré mi pasaje ya estaban llamando a quienes abordarían el avión a Forks.

Subí al avión y como faltaban muchas horas para llegar, decidí dormirme.

**-.-.-.-****.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Me despertó el aterrizaje del avión; Ya eran algo así como las tres de la tarde. Bajé del avión e inmediatamente me dirigí a recoger mi equipaje, en lo que no tarde mucho. ¡Oh no! ¿Qué hace él aquí?

-¿¡Gabriel?!

-Hola, Bella

-¿¡Que haces aquí?!

-Yo también me alegro de verte.

-No me haz respondido.

-No se, solo me dio ganas de visitar a mi familia.- Lo miré de una forma asesina, obviamente lo que me decía no era verdad.

-Está bien, es solo que escuché tu conversación en el teléfono, y tenía ganas de venir a visitar a mi familia pero no quería ir solo, así que pensé que sería perfecto ir contigo.- ¡No me lo puedo sacar de mi vista! ¡Lo veo hasta en la sopa!

-Bueno pero yo voy en diferente dirección a la tuya.

-Lo sé, pero, la verdad no recuerdo donde es la casa de mis primos.- ¡No yo no pienso ir ahí!

-Pues no se, que pena, llama a Alice.

-No tengo su número.

-¡Que mal primo eres!

-He estado bastante lejos de ellos últimamente.

-Bueno, yo te llevo pero no les digas a nadie que me viste.

-Trato.

Tomamos un taxi, hacia las afueras de Forks, a pesar de que quería olvidarme de todo, absolutamente todo de él, no podía, era como si sus recuerdos me persiguieran.

Pasé todo el viaje callada, recordando como había sido mi estadía en Forks; Llegamos a su casa y recordé todos aquellos buenos momentos que había pasado en ella.

-Bueno, adiós Gabriel.

-Vamos Bella, no te vayas aún.

-Ese era el trato ¿Por qué, que necesitas?

-Es que, mis primos no tienen un buen recuerdo mío

-¿Todos?

-Bueno, solo Edward.- ¿Por qué no me sorprende?

-¿Qué hay con eso?

-Mira, toca el timbre, si te ve, a ti si va a abrir la puerta, a mi no

-No se si no te quedo claro, pero yo y Edward no terminamos bien, creí que lo sabías.

-No me verás por el resto de la semana si lo haces.- Parece un buen trato.

-¿Que me garantiza eso?

-Te lo prometo.

-Supongo, que confiaré en ti.- La verdad es que podría haber dicho que no, pero dije que si, creo que una parte solo ansía verlo aunque el ya no me quiera, pero la otra solo quiere huir de el.

Me acerqué a la casa, toque el timbre, pero el que abrió la puerta era el que menos esperaba, o la que menos esperaba.

-¡Bella, regresaste! ¡Oh por Dios, tengo que llamar a Edward!

-No, no Alice, solo vine por unas semanas, y la verdad no quiero que el se entere.

-No te lo tomes a mal pero, entonces ¿Por qué viniste?

-Por el…- me volteé para llamar a Gabriel que viniera, el lo hizo, cuando Alice lo vio, la verdad no se veía muy emocionada, es mas creo que fingió estarlo.

-Gabriel…

-Allie.- El se acercó a abrazarla y ella se lo respondió. Espere a que terminaran de abrazarse para poder hablarles.

-Bueno, ya me voy, recuerda tu promesa Gabriel.

-Si, gracias Bella.

-Bella, ¿Te veré luego?

-Claro que sí, Alice, solo no le digas a tu hermano.

-Te lo prometo, Bella.

-Bueno, adiós.

Me subí al taxi y me fui a mi casa.

**Alice pov**

Estaba preocupada, pero la relación entre mi mejor amiga y mi hermano, es que ellos dos se aman solo que no ven lo obvio.

Bella había regresado, pero no se lo puedo contar, y vino con Gabriel, cuando Edward se entere, ¡Ay esta casa a ser un campo de guerra!

Un momento, Bella no quiere que nadie se entere que ella esta aquí, pero Jessica esta en casa, tiene que hacer un trabajo con Rose, ¡No me imagino que pasará si Jessica le cuenta a Edward que Bella esta aquí!

**Edward Pov**

Estaba en un pequeño claro, donde solía matar el tiempo pensando, estaba en tranquilidad hasta que mi celular empezó a sonar.

-¿Aló?

-Hola, Edward

-Jessica…

-Solo te llamaba para felicitarte, bueno felicitarlos

-¿Felicitarlos?

-A ti y a Bella… como ella ha regresado supongo que están juntos

-¿Bella esta en Forks?

-¿No lo sabias? Bueno ella acaba de llegar, lamento arruinarte la sorpresa

-¿Estás segura?

-Claro, que sí, llegó con un chico muy guapo, por cierto el estaba siendo muy amable con ella, ten cuidado.

-…

-No quería decirte esto pero…se besaron en la entrada.- ¡No puede ser, Bella ya me olvido!

-Jessica ¿Qué te parece si nos damos una oportunidad? – No tenía nada que perder

-Me parece genial.

_**Hola,**__** chicas…bueno espero que les halla gustado, gracias por sus reviews me alegran el día.**_

_**Besotes estilo Edward**_

_**Abrazos**_

_**Ale Cullen **_


	16. Trabajo

**Bella pov**

Toqué la puerta de mi casa y mi madre fue la que abrió, me recibió con un fuerte abrazo.

-¡Bella!

-Hola, mamá.- Pasé y Emmett estaba dormido en el sofá y no veía a Charlie por ninguna parte.

-Bella, tu padre tiene apendicitis, no es nada grave ya lo operaron, pero somos una familia y tenemos que apoyarnos.

-Si, mamá descuida.

-¿Cuánto tiempo te quedarás, querida?

-Bueno, ya perdí la beca creo, así que viviré aquí.

-Entonces, tendré que matricularte lo antes posible en el instituto.

-Si, supongo.- No quería volver y recibir mas miradas de odio de parte de Edward además es mejor para los dos si estamos separados.

-Bueno, ya me voy al hospital.

-Claro mamá, luego voy yo.

-Ahí te espero.- Mi madre se fue un poco mas contenta, supongo que de verme, yo subí a mi cuarto deje mis maletas y bajé a despertar a mi hermano.

-¡Emmett Swan, levántate!

-¿Bella?

-Hola hermanote.- Emmett se levanto de un salto y me abrazó muy fuerte.

-¡Me alegra que estés aquí!

-Pues, ojala yo me alegrará de estar aquí.

-¿Hablas por lo que te paso con Edward?

-Si, por eso.

-Oye ¿Por qué no vas a hablar con el?

-Me debe de estar odiando.

-No lo creo.

-Vamos, Em, somos Swan y ellos Cullen.

-Pero nuestros padres no se tienen que enterar.

-Imagínate que sí, nos mudaríamos otra vez.

-Deja de ser negativa.

-Solo soy realista.

-¿Estas sugiriendo de que ya no nos veamos con ellos?

-No pero…

-Pero solo con discreción.

-Ajá, o sea nunca en la vida podemos traerlos aquí.

-Si, tienes razón.

-Oye cambiando de tema, la próxima semana es el aniversario de nuestros padres ¿Qué le vamos a regalar?

-No, tengo dinero, Bella

-Yo menos.

-Tengo una idea, pero a ti no te va a gustar.

-Dime…

-¿Y si trabajamos?

-No lo se.- Emmett, nunca le gustaba hacer algo que no tenga que ver con estar pegado a la televisión.

-Solo será por una semana, por favor Emmett.

-Bueno, pero ¿De que?

-Algo fácil.-No quería mucho trabajo, además mi torpeza me impide hacer trabajos mas complicados.

-De meseros.

-Claro ¿En donde?

-Cerca del centro comercial hay un restaurante bonito, una vez lleve a cenar a Rose allí.

-Bueno… ¿Cuándo vamos?

-Ahora mismo si te parece.

-Vamos de una vez.- Salimos de la casa y yo parecía prófuga por que miraba por todas partes a ver si me encontraba con Edward.

Llegamos al restaurante y teníamos suerte por que si estaban necesitando personal, buscamos al gerente.

-Hola soy Bella y el es mi hermano Emmett, venimos por el empleo de meseros.

-Bueno, tienen el empleo.- Vaya que estaban necesitados.

-¿Cuándo comenzamos, señor?

-Ahora mismo y por favor dime Jacob.- No tenía por que decirle señor, el tenía cerca de unos dieciséis años.

-Claro.

-Sus uniformes, son estos.- El mío era una falda muy corta, negra y una blusa manga larga blanca e iba en perfecto con mis converse. El de Emmett era un pantalón negro, una blusa manga larga blanca.

Nos cambiamos y comenzamos de inmediato, no sin antes alguien quien nos guiara y cuando creía que la vida me sonreía, todo empeora.

-Emmett, ven por favor.

-¿Qué pasa Bella?

-Dime que la persona que esta en la mesa cuatro no es quien creo que es.

-Que mala suerte que tienes hermanita.- ¡No me lo puedo creer!

-Emmett por lo más sagrado que hay en el mundo, atiéndelos tú.

-Pero es la oportunidad perfecta para que hables con Edward.

-Por si no te has dado cuenta, Edward esta con Jessica es decir están en una cita.

-Bueno, bueno, yo los atiendo.- Mi hermano es lo mejor.

-¡Novata atiende al cliente de la mesa cuatro!- Mierda , estupído gerente.

-Enseguida.- Mierda me fregé. Agarré la carta, bueno dos cartas **(n/a: menú, carta la cosa donde ves para pedir la comida).**Llegué a la mesa de Edward y me puse la carta en la cara y otra se la di a él.

-Buenas tardes mi nombre es...- Mierda ¿Qué digo?- Isabella.- Eso lo despistará, todo el mundo sabe que no me gusta el nombre Isabella.- Yo voy a atenderlos.

-Bueno, yo quiero un Mocca sin leche ¿Me entendiste? Si le pones leche llamaré a tu supervisor.- Maldita Jessica.

-Si. ¿Y usted?

-Creo que solo una Coca Cola, helada.- Eso era simple.

-Esta bien.- Me estaba retirando cuando sentí que una voz chillona me decía algo como "apúrate, inútil." Cuando termine de trabajar le romperé la cara.

-¿Qué te dijo Edward, hermanita?

-No sabe que soy yo.

-¿Y como lo atendiste?

-No quieres saber.- Fui al freezer para sacar la Coca Cola de Edward ; el Mocca de Jessica todavía lo estaban preparando. Agarré la carta otra vez y me la pusé en la cara , me dirigí hacia la mesa de Edward.

-Aquí tiene su soda, señor y usted.- No pensaba decirle señorita a esa.- su Mocca lo están preparando.

-¡Apúrate!

-Si, no se preocupe.

-Isabella.- Yo odio Isabella pero de los labios de Edward sonaba diferente.

-¿Si, señor?

-¿Por qué no te quitas la carta de la cara?- Dios, no he sido mala ¡¿Por qué me haces esto?!

-Es que tengo un serio problema de…- ¡Piensa!- Acné.- Entonces Jessica puso una cara de asco tremenda.

-No te creo.- Edward puso una de sus sonrisas picaras.

-Bueno, no tiene por que hacerlo.- Le di la espalda a la mesa y cuando estaba a dos pasos del mostrador me caí mirando para abajo.

-¿Estas bien? – Esa voz. Edward.

- Si.- Trató de ayudarme a levantarme, pero yo me negué. Si me veía no resistiría la vergüenza.

-Déjame ayudarte.

-Estoy bien créeme.- Entonces me volteó a la fuerza.

-Bella…

-Hola Edward.- ¡Por favor trágame tierra!

_**Hola, chicas jaja pobre Bella… en fin agradecería unos cuantos reviews :) me alegran el día y me animan a seguir escribiendo.**_

_**Besos estilo Edward**_

_**Abrazos**_

_**Ale**_

_**Cullen**_


	17. Otra oportunidad Último cap

**Hola, bueno quería decirles que el Jacob gerente, es totalmente diferente al Jacob ex novio, es solo el mismo nombre, perdón por las confusiones.**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Bella…

-Hola Edward.- No podía estar más roja, quería desaparecer de ahí más que nada en este momento. Me incorpore rápido y Edward me ayudo.

El regreso a su mesa con Jessica, quien por cierto, lo estaba estrangulando de un abrazo. Después de mi caída y de romper algunas cosas del restaurante, obviamente me habían despedido.

Llegue a la casa deshecha por el trabajo y la mayoría de culpa era de la vergüenza. Me tiré en la cama y mire al techo preguntándome, que iba a hacer de mí estos días.

Lentamente mis pensamientos me arrullaron y me quede dormida.

**Edward Pov**

Ayude a Bella a levantarse, luego ella se fue detrás del mostrador, el gerente le dijo algo, ella se fue a cambiar y luego salió del restaurante.

Yo me senté con Jessica y deseé que la noche terminara lo más rápido posible.

--

Dejé a Jessica en su casa y luego me fui a la mía, cuando llegué Alice estaba descansando en el pecho de Jasper. El por su parte estaba mirando la tele.

Los dos hacían una linda pareja además eran incondicionales, me acerqué un poco para tomar el celular de Alice, pero ella se dio cuenta inmediatamente y abrió sus grandes ojos azules y me mandó una mirada asesina.

- ¿Qué quieres con mi celular?

-¿Tienes el número de Gabriel?

-Si pero ¿Cómo te enteraste de que el esta acá?

-Jes…vi a Bella y Gabriel juntos.

-¿Qué hablas? Gabriel se fue a Port Angels, ahí se esta quedando, además Gabriel me contó lo del trato con Bella, ella lo traería hasta aquí pero el no se le acercaría.

-¿No están juntos?

-¡Por Dios, no!

-¿Estas segura?

-Si, hasta apostaría mi Porsche.- Eso quiere decir que si, además cuando Alice apuesta su Porsche es algo muy serio. Entonces…Bella…

Tengo que terminar con Jessica cuanto antes, pero antes tengo que asegurarme que Bella siga sintiendo algo por mí.

-Gracias Allie.

-De nada hermanito.- Subí a mi cuarto y escuche a Debussy por horas, hasta que me dormí.

Bella pov

Me levante y de paso levante a mi hermano, que por cierto el si había conservado el trabajo y no me dí cuenta a que hora llegó.

Me bañe y cambie rápido; desayune cereales con yogurt y me fui al instituto en mi Yaris.

--

¡Maldición! El único sitio libre para estacionar es al lado de un Volvo plateado, ni modo, además me había propuesto ignorarlo.

Me baje del auto y Edward hizo lo mismo, supongo que fue una coincidencia ¿O no?

-Hola Bella.- ¡Maldita irresistible voz aterciopelada! "¡Vamos Bella, tu puedes ignorarlo!" Me alenté. Camine más rápido entonces sentí que un níveo brazo cogió mi brazo.

-¿Qué quieres?- Respondí de mala gana.

-Tenemos que hablar.

-Yo no tengo nada que hablar contigo, Cullen.

-Pues yo si, Swan.- Dijo con mas entonación mi apellido.

-Bueno pero que sea rápido ¿Quieres?

-Quería saber si…tu…aun...- ¿Qué estaba apunto de decir? No quería escucharlo, solo quería ser como la primera vez que vine aquí, cuando no conocía a nadie.

-¡Eddie, amor!- Esa voz chillona .Jessica.

-Bueno yo ya me voy, tienes cosas más importantes que hacer.- Salí caminando triunfalmente del estacionamiento.

Entonces recordé que igual vería a Edward por que hoy día, todas mis clases son con Edward. Primera hora: Biología.

Me senté en la mesa de atrás y puse en el otro asiento mi mochila, el entró a la clase y vino hasta mí, saco mi mochila, la puso en el piso y se sentó.

Yo negué con la cabeza. Saqué mi cuaderno y me puse a rayar cualquier cosa.

-Bueno alumnos, van a trabajar en parejas.- ¡Maldito profesor Banner!- Van a hacerse pruebas de sangre.- ¡Oh no!

Todos los chicos se comenzaron a sacar una gotita de sangre, yo estaba al borde de las nauseas. Me hice la prueba y luego fui donde el señor Banner.

-Sr. Banner, ya me hice la prueba; no me siento bien ¿Puedo ir a enfermería?

-Claro pero alguien la tiene que acompañar.- El busco con la mirada, solo que esta se posó en Edward.- Sr. Cullen, acompañe a la srta. Swan a la enfermería.- El asintió, se acercó a mi y paso su brazo por mi cintura. Estaba tan mal que no me importo, apoyé mi cabeza en sus hombros y deje que me llevara.

Cuando llegamos a la enfermería y el me dejo sobre la camilla, se apoyo en la pared y me quedo mirando, yo por mi parte baje la mirada y dejé que la enfermera hiciera su trabajo.

-Listo querida.

-Gracias.

-Pueden irse a clases.- Me levanté y salí de la habitación Edward me seguía; llegue a mi auto abrí la puerta del piloto pero antes de que pudiera subirme, el hizo lo mismo que esta mañana, me jaló del brazo.

-¿Qué quieres?

-No sabía que le tuvieras miedo a la sangre.

-¿Me vas a torturar con eso?- Dije en tono de burla.

-Lo pensaré.

-Bueno si me disculpas…-Hice como si fuera a meterme al auto y el me jalo otra vez, pero de una forma amable.- ¿Algo más?

-Si… ¿Podemos ser amigos, de nuevo?- ¿¡Amigos?!...bueno peor es nada.

-No lo se…es mas, ni siquiera nos podemos ver.

-No se tienen por que enterar.- Entonces sonrió con una de mis sonrisas favoritas.

-Bueno… ¿Por qué no?

-¡Al diablo, no puedo mas con esto!- Se acercó a mi, me tomo por la cintura; nuestros rostros se juntaron y sin que pueda darme cuenta nuestros labios se estaban tocando, era un beso con mas intensidad que otros, parecía como si nuestros labios estuviera hechos el uno para el otro. Sus manos con delicadeza se posaron sobre mi mejilla, mis brazos se entrelazaron con su cuello, el movió sus manos y las posó en mi nuca, haciendo que me acercara aún mas a el. Nos separamos para tomar aire, entonces Edward me quedo mirando con esos hermosos ojos esmeraldas.

-Te extrañe, princesa.- Y esta vez fui yo quien inició el beso, luego nos separamos otra vez.

-Te extrañe demasiado. Te amo.- dije , El tomó mi rostro con sus níveas manos.

-Si tu estas conmigo, venceré todas las barreras que la vida nos ponga.

* * *

**Hola ****Chicas, bueno particularmente yo adoro este capitulo, sobretodo la última línea…ay Dios digo, ay Edward… Bueno ese es el final del fic … de repente hago una secuela pero aun no se … En fin gracias a todas las personas por leerme , son geniales…un millón de gracias.**

**Besotes estilo Edward**

**Abrazos**

**Ale**

**Cullen. **

**P.D.**** Si pueden pasarse por: How Could I, Como si fuera cierto y Hot N' Cold sería hermoso.**


End file.
